Rebirth
by Denite
Summary: [Main pairing: Atobe x Fuji] [Later chapters: Oshitari x Gakuto, Yuuta x Mizuki] An unexpectable chance at love but what if it wasn't meant to be?
1. Once Again

Pairing: Atobe x Fuji

Author: Denite

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Yes, I am writing a sequel to Heaven's Tear. My reason for writing a sequel is because in my mind I want to offer a different angle to this poem from Heaven's Tear.

_What is love?_

_Love is a drug that we can never quit_

_Love is an addiction that will ultimately destroy us all_

_Love is a weakness that no one can conquered_

I believe that everyone needs a weakness because you can only feel love if you have an vulerable spot within you. A person without weakness wouldn't be capable of giving love.

Sorry for my mini-rant. Please R & R. I would love to know what you think of the sequel and it goes without saying that the story makes more sense if you read Heaven's Tear first but it is not required.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 1: Once Again **

_**Flashback:**_

_My lover had passed away in my arm. My tears had been dry but my heart was no longer whole. In one day, I had changed. I had taken up photography and planting. I had given up on tennis because nothing matters anymore now that he is not here. I try to mold myself into him because I want to live his life for him._

_It is the least that I could do after he sacrificed himself for me. _

_The moment his heart stop beating was the moment that I erased Atobe Keigo from the world. _

_I taught myself to enjoy the feeling of dirt in between my fingers because I realized that being one with nature made me felt closer to him. I taught myself how to take black and white pictures from various angles because those were his favorite. _

_I had changed and no one knows why except for the three people who were present. _

_I waited._

_I searched._

_I wrote._

_Yes, I wrote down everything that had happened and I wrote down everything that I had saw and experienced. I recoreded everything till the moment I passed away on my death bed because I fear that I would forget him once again like I did many life times ago. _

_**Present life time:**_

(Atobe Keigo - 25 years old, heir to the great Atobe industry, ruthless in business, currently not in any relationship and ranked as one of the most eligible bachelor in Japan)

Atobe sigh as he looked out his window. He stood high and mighty above the world in his multi-million office and yet he felt empty.

_Empty and Alone_

Atobe traced his finger tip slowly over the wound on his wrist and smile. He had remembered everything from last life time because of his rather foolish action at the last moment.

A single blade had caused the two to become one again. Their blood joined in perfect union. In this lifetime, Atobe Keigo was a curse one because inside him lies Fuji Shusuke's curse blood.

Yes, one single drop of a curse blood will be enough to taint a pure breed.

* * *

_To love or not to love?_

In the beginning of every relationship, the two people involved would wonder if they should love or not love their significant others. After much thought they would both discover that beneath the obvious choices there lies a third option. Each will discovered on their own that being in a relationship doesn't mean that they have to love the other person. At the same time they will realized that ending a relationship doesn't mean that they have to stop loving the other person. The reality is most people learn to live by the third option.

If one day you were able to find someone who loves you with everything that they got then you are considered lucky. The reason is if you ever asked the people around you if they love their significant others with their whole heart most would find it hard to say yes without feeling guilt.

Like an infinite number line, there lies a huge gap between to love and to not love. Sometimes the gap would get so big that it makes people dizzy and confused. For instance, sometimes you feel like you really love him and sometimes you don't feel like you love him at all. When he is not around you, you miss him. And when he is around you, you would think of someone else. Even if that is not the case, you would always argue with him over pity issues and soon you will realize that he is not what you need and at that moment you wish you were alone.

Yet, there was a time when you loved him so much that you thought you had gone insane. Everything about him screams perfection, but then there was time when you don't feel anything for him. You don't want to kiss him and you don't want his hug.

In the end you start to wonder if you truly had loved him. You question yourself because if you don't loved him then why do you miss him? On the other hand, if it was love then why do you want to give up?

At that exact moment, you realized that there was still the third option and you felt sane again. Yes, as long as we have our doubt the gap that lies in between will continue to grow and strengthen.

* * *

**Atobe's pov**

I was staring at that passage for quite a while before I finally decided to close the book. A book consisted of random drabbles and for some reason every time I open the book I would always end up on page 145. The title of the passage on page 145 was "To love or not to love."

Why can't I let go? I can't seem to move on. I have the world at my feet and I am still not satisfied. I guess material items will never be able to fill the void inside of me. Over the years, I had targeted all my frustration into building my company and as a result I had earned the respect of many business leaders and was well known for being absolutely heartless and ruthless in the field.

Yet at the same time I would laugh almost pitifully at myself because if I don't have a heart then why does it ache and why does it bleed?

I walk over to my office window and stare at the sky. Four years ago, no one would have thought that I would be standing here and they would have been right if it wasn't for Yuushi. I am forever grateful for Yuushi, because without him I don't know where I would be today.

Why didn't I fell for Yuushi? He was always there for me. When my father had passed away, Yuushi was the only one who stood by myself and help me took control of the company from the greedy hands of my father's business partners. When the whole world was watching and anticipating my defeat, Yuushi had stayed and helped.

He offered me his help and took a gamble on me when no one would. We were both just twenty-one years old at that time. We were both just fresh out of college, inexperienced but far from naïve. Yuushi was my best friend and the only person that I had ever trusted. There was a time when I try to replace Shusuke with Yuushi but no matter how much I cared for Yuushi, we both know that it wasn't love.

I remembered right before our one year anniversary, Yuushi broke up with me. He told me that if he can't have all of me then he rather have nothing. Yes, that is exactly how Yuushi is and I don't blame him. I try to love Yuushi for both of us. I know that he still love me but I respect his decision when he broke off our relationship.

That was my first and last relationship. I really wanted it to work for my own selfish purpose. I was lonely and I wanted someone warm to hold on to at night but it wasn't fair to Yuushi.

I continue to stare in space and wonder why all the money in the world can't buy me the warm embraced that I long for.

…

"Keigo."

I turned around and saw Yuushi walk in with a wine bottle in his hand.

"I thought I saw the light in your office. What are you still doing here at this time of the night?" Asked Yuushi as he walks over and took 2 wine glasses off my wine cabinet.

"Yuushi, I think the better question is what are you still doing here and with a bottle of alcohol no less." I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"I know you would still be here so I took it upon myself to bring your favorite wine here so we can celebrate." Replied Yuushi with a smile.

I could feel a genuine smile appearing on my face before saying,"Yuushi, thank you and I mean it. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Now don't get all sentimental on me. I was merely making a business investment four years ago. I know you had the talent to back up your promises and I was right." Said Yuushi as he handed me a wine glass.

I took the glass and said,"I believe a toast is in order."

"Yes, that is much better. A toast to Atobe Keigo for surving all these years of backstabbing and blackmailing." Said Yuushi with a grin.

I am grateful that Yuushi is here tonight to offer me his company,"Yuushi that is a very interesting toast but I will drink to that."

"Keigo, I will never understand why you like this wine so much." Said Yuushi as he hold up the wine, the label read, "Eyes like Yours."

For some reason I never told anyone why I enjoy that particular wine and in an attempt to change the subject I said, "I guess I just like the taste."

I never told Yuushi the real reason was because it came as an unexpected gift. It was my eighteen birthdays when I received a bottle of "Eyes like Yours" from an unaddressed box and since the first taste I was immediately hook. Maybe it was the way the color blue seemed to shine in the bottle. Maybe it was the way the liquid come alive when I pour it into a wine glass. Or maybe it was the simple coldness that I experienced when I devoured every single drop of the liquid. No, I think the real reason was because the drink reminded me of Shusuke. Yes, blue like him. So vibrant and yet calm at the same time as if nothing can ever disturb him. Nothing, not even death can disturb Shusuke's peace.

I was lost in thoughts before I heard Yuushi's voice.

"Keigo, I think it is time that we get you a secretary. I don't want to watch my best friend work himself to an early grave here." Said Yuushi in a worry tone.

I could feel a headache coming on before saying, "Yuushi, you know how I feel about the secretary issue. I don't want another gold digger or someone to spread rumors about sleeping with me."

"Tomorrow we will have a new batch of interns coming in and I will personally see if any of them is fit to be your new secretary. In the meantime, try to get some rest. Keigo, I am worry about you." Said Yuushi as he embraces me from the back.

I smiled and thank him.

The hug feels so warm and soothing. Yes, thank god for Yuushi.

…

TBC


	2. Forgotten

Pairing: Atobe x Fuji

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Thanks everyone for giving this sequel a chance.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten **

_**Flashback:**_

"_Keigo, let's end this lie."_

_I waited for Keigo to disagree. I waited for Keigo to protest. I waited for him to prove me wrong. I waited … but nothing. _

_For the first time I wish I was wrong, but I was right. There was no happy ending for us. There never will be a fairy tale ending for us. I never thought that I was a sentimental fool, but being with Keigo taught me that there was a lot about myself that I didn't know. I was immediately drawn to Atobe Keigo from the first moment I laid my eyes on him. I was one of the few students attending Tokyo University on a scholarship and from my rather cold childhood I learned to observe people. _

_I never pity myself for what I didn't have. I never felt sorry for myself because what was the point? At the orphanage I learned to be independent and I learned that you can't trust anyone._

_Yes, I was an orphan, but that piece of information had never bothered me. I was never interested in finding out whom my real parents were. I guess I just don't like to think about situations that weren't important to me and finding my real parents fit in that category. In a strange way, I felt gratitude towards the orphanage that I grow up at. _

_No, it wasn't a loving place. No, there was no one to provide me with love and warmth. At the orphanage, I learned how to survive. I learned how easy it was for adults to lie to others. I learned to observe liars in action and I learned to be immune to it all. As a child, I was repulsed by how differently adults can act regardless of the way they truly felt. _

_I hate people who are two faced but the older I get the more I realized that people weren't simply just two faces. In reality, there lies infinite sides to everyone and I am no exception. _

_At the first glance, I was drawn to Atobe Keigo by his angelic appearance. Yes, there was something very pure about Keigo that I can't seem to put my hands on and that bothers me. I wasn't expected to encounter purity in this tainted world. It bothered me so much that I started to search for him in crowds. When no one was looking I can feel an aura of sadness around Keigo. It was that same sadness that lured me to him. I want to see what the great Atobe Keigo has to feel sad about. _

_I mean the guy has it all; wealth, power, brain and looks. What more can a person want? _

_But the closer I got to Keigo the more I become attracted to him. If you peeled away the outer layer of Keigo you would be surprised to find that there lays a fallen soul. Even after all these years of being by Keigo's side I am still intrigue by him._

"_Yuushi, I am sorry. I try but you are not him." _

_Him?_

…

* * *

**Oshitari's pov**

Not a day has passed by did I not question myself. Why must I be so stubborn? My pride had led me to say no to the only person that I had ever loved.

Pride - the father of all sins

I was foolish. I know Keigo would never break up with me if I didn't bring it up. But I just couldn't take it anymore; the kindness in his eyes was tearing me apart. I know the rest of the world view Keigo as a ruthless business man, but to me he was something completely different. I had seen sides to Keigo that no one knew exists, maybe not even to Keigo.

Keigo was more vulnerable than meets the eyes. On the surface, Keigo seemed to have everything but the truth is he has less than anyone that I ever know.

I remember Keigo telling me that he always wondered if others want to get close to him for him or for what he can do for them.

_Money_

_Power_

_Status_

…

I had never thought of how things would be from his view point but the more I thought about it the more I seemed to understand his sadness. Keigo had been viewed as an object for as long as he can remember. A mere object to be used and exchange and over time it must have taken a toll on him.

I confessed to Keigo that I had secretly hated guys like him and in return he laughed. A real laugh and because of that I fell in love with him even more. I fell in love with his sadness. I fell in love with his rare laughs. I fell in love with the real Keigo that no one had seen.

The happiest time of my life was when we were together. I knew that I was irreplaceable in Keigo's eye and for a while that was enough. Yet, I got greedy and I wanted more. I started to crave for Keigo's love. I want Keigo to love me the way that I love him.

Greed was the first step to losing Keigo and my own pride was the ultimate push that I needed to break up with Keigo. It wasn't love and I couldn't stand being with Keigo knowing that he didn't love me.

Yet, I still want him. I still want to touch him. I still want to give Keigo the warmth that he desperately needed. I love being able to hug Keigo from the back. The feeling of wrapping myself around him made me smile. The sensation of holding on to him and never letting him go made me felt content.

But I know that it doesn't belong to me. Keigo doesn't belong to me and I can only give him the temporary warm that he craved. As a friend I was irreplaceable but as a lover I was easily disposable. I know that was another reason I chose to end our relationship even thought it pains me.

Yuushi, you are such an idiot.

I guess I should really get back to sorting out the resumes. I was hoping that readint the resumes would take my mind off Keigo but seeing him tonight in his office stirred feeling that I had tried so hard to bury.

I need to snap out of it and finish reading the paperwork tonight.

…

At 3 AM:

I had finally finished going through all the background information of all the candidates. Truth be told, I am quite impressed with this year's interns and after spending hours of reading over the resumes I have narrow down the position to two candidates.

**Fuji Shusuke:**

Background information: currently living alone, born an orphan, currently single with no messy past

Personality: always smiling, gets along with everyone, bit quiet but nothing out of the original

Education: graduate at top of his class

Interest: photography and painting

**Mukahi Gakuto:**

Background information: the youngest of family of five, currently single

Personality: very straight forward, a people person, life of the party

Education: graduate at top of his class

Interest: tennis and acrobat

My main reason for narrowing down to those two is that both of them have a very clean dating history and both are highly qualified to be Keigo's secretary. Therefore, Keigo should be able to relax and stop pulling all those late night sessions regardless of whom I choose between the two.

My mind told me that I should to pick Fuji Shusuke for the position but my gut instinct told me there is something about him that bothers me. Yes, I don't want to admit it but Fuji Shusuke is simply stunning. I have this feeling that if I pick Fuji Shusuke for the position I might lose Keigo for good. I know Keigo is not the type to go after someone else based on looks alone but I sense uneasiness from this Fuji Shusuke person.

On the other hand, Mukahi Gakuto seems to be a much safer choice. He is a very straight forward person so there is no need to be on the guard for him and he doesn't seem like Keigo's type. Keigo enjoy silence and Mukahi Gakuto would be much too loud for Keigo's liking.

Good god, Oshitari Yuushi, what are you doing? You are supposed to help Keigo find a secretary so he can relax and not going through them like Keigo's potential future love interests. But am I ready to let Keigo go for good?

Fuji Shusuke or Mukahi Gakuto?

Would it really matter that much?

* * *

TBC …

Chapter 3: Regret

Next chapter will be uploaded within a week.


	3. Regret

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji and Yuushi x Gakuto

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Replies to reviews:

Kagerou Fuji: I don't think there is a name for the Atobe & Fuji pairing and that made me sad because they are such a beautiful couple. So I started thinking and decided that a fitting name for them would be the **_"Perfect Pair."_** Hah, for so many good reasons and if I were to name them all I would never get to the story.

Summerdie: -nod- I hope you will be happy about this but everything you mention in the review was exactly what I planned to write for later chapters. I love slight misunderstanding in stories. –shrug- no idea why.

Darksaphire: I am always sorry about my grammar department. –sigh- I wish I had a beta but if I do get one I don't think I will get to update as often as I do now.

Sparrow9, Teardrop8, Merffles, Yoshikochan, Daisy, Ai-Kusabana: Thank you all for the nice comments and yes there will be dirty pair in the later chapters.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 3: Regret **

_**Flashback:**_

_Kojirou, where are you now? I missed you. Do you still remember when we used to be together? You would always come over and cook for me. You would always fill my fridge with food because you knew that I would always forget about food when I become involved with my photos. _

_I remembered how upset you were when you saw me passing out one day because I had forgot to eat for days. In pure panic you took me to the hospital and when the doctor told you that I had passed out from lack of food, you were mad. That was the first and only time you were furious at me. _

_Soon after that we started dating. You were so kind to me. You were all I ever had. You were my best friend and my only family. We have only been dating for a year when you suddenly told me that you want to go to America to follow your dream of becoming a Pro tennis player. I didn't try to stop you because I didn't want you to give up your dream for me. I remember the moment you got on the plane, I want to stop you but I didn't. _

_Before you walk on the plane, you turn around and yelled, "Shusuke, I will come back for you!" I couldn't hold it anymore, I cry. My first tears in years. I couldn't understand why I was crying, but when I saw the airplane door closed my heart sank. _

_In the year that we had been together, I never had any regret but at that moment I did. I didn't want you to go, I want you to stay. _

_Ever since I was little, Kojirou had never lie to me and I never thought that the last thing Kojirou promised me turn out to be his only lie. The next day, I turned on the television and saw that Kojiriou's plane had crashed and 245 passengers had died._

_My heart stop and for the first time I prayed. I didn't believe in god but yet I prayed. I prayed that Kojirou's name wasn't on the list but it was Kojirou Saeki, age 17. It was ironic that I want to cry at that moment but I couldn't. Tears wouldn't roll down my eyes like it had at the airport. Tears didn't roll down because I couldn't save my only friend. That was the first time and the only time Kojirou ever lies to me but it was enough. _

_That was three years ago. I was punished because I didn't hold on to Kojirou tight enough. I learn to move on. I learn to be alone once again. _

_How much longer will this punishment lasted? _

_Kojirou, I am sorry for letting you go._

_I am so sorry. _

…

* * *

**Fuji's pov**

_A new beginning_

_A stranger in the massive crowd_

Yes, a new beginning was exactly what I needed. My deadline had passed. After Kojirou's death, I told myself that I will give myself three years. Three years to feel sorry for myself. Three years to be selfish.

In those three years I had painted numerous paintings.

In those three years I had taken thousands of photos.

In those three years I had written journals after journals.

I had live the life that I always dreamed of in those three years because of my promise. I promised Kojirou that if anything happened to him I would let myself go. I remember frowning at that moment when Kojirou made me promise him to always take care of myself. I don't know why but I made Kojiriou stop his nonsense talking because nothing was going to happen to him.

Kojiriou was in perfect health and in no danger of dying anytime soon. Yet, everything change when I turned on the television that night.

_Death was staring at me_

_Death was mocking me _

_Death had stolen my best friend _

_Death had stolen the only person that I ever cared about _

I had locked myself in my apartment for a whole week before I finally walk out of the front door. I couldn't recall what had happened but when I open the door to the outside world, I felt like I had changed.

_A new Fuji Shusuke was born. _

My naïve intuition of the world had vanished and in its place were layers and layers of uncertainty. From that day on, I learned to mask my feeling with a smile.

The Fuji Shusuke that once exists vanished the moment Kojirou was taken away from me. Life wasn't fair. I didn't mind not having any family growing up. I didn't mind not having the toys that other children had. I didn't mind wearing hand me downs. I didn't mind it all because I thought Kojirou would never leave me.

I didn't want to be _alone_.

I hate the word _alone_.

_Alone …_

_Alone …_

The word sounded so disgusting and it revealed my own weakness. Yes, I was afraid of being alone but for now solitude seems to be my only source of refuge. I am not ready for anyone to get close to me again so I choose to run away like a coward.

I graduated at the top of my class not because I want to but because I have to. I wasn't blessed with money and in order to keep my scholarship I needed to be brilliant. I smiled and engaged in pointless conversations not because I want to but because I have to. A smile was my only weapon against other's stares and hateful words. A smile showed the world that I wasn't afraid and that nothing can harm me anymore.

A complete lie but nonetheless it was my only choice of self protection left.

_A new city _

_A new job _

_A new apartment_

_A new beginning _

…

Yes, I am finally ready to move on with my life.

I took out an old photo of Kojirou and me and whispered, "Kojirou, I will be starting my new job tomorrow at Atobe's corporation. Wish me luck. I promised I will take care of myself for you."

…

* * *

TBC ...

Chapter 4: A friend – introducing Gakuto Mukahi's role in this. Yay, one more chapter of character history and I promised I will started having all the main characters interact with each other for the real plot.


	4. A friend

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji and Yuushi x Gakuto

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. This chapter took me longer than I planned because I was spending my energy in finding a beta. Someone did offer but she had to bail on me last minute because of school. So yes nothing was edit and I am really sorry about the grammar mistakes. Trust me if I could have done something about it I would have.

Again thanks for R & R.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 4: A friend**

"Gakuto, wake up you are going to be late!"

"Ugh, just 5 more minutes." Mumbled a sleepy Gakuto.

Gakuto was trying to hide his head under his blanket when suddenly a burst of cold air embraced his body.

"Gakuto, do you want to be late to your first day of work!" Yelled Mira angrily.

"Why couldn't work started at 11 am like in college." Complained a very sleepy Gakuto.

Mira shake her head in disbelief and wondered how her baby brother was going to survive working in a big company like Atobe Corporation if he couldn't even make it to work on time.

Half an hour later, Gakuto ran out of the door with his briefcase in his hand and a tie in the other hand.

"Someone stop the bus!" Yelled Gakuto frantically.

Gakuto sigh happily when he realized that someone had heard his semi-hysterical screaming and got on the bus in the nick of time.

After catching his breath, Gakuto look up and saw that the person who stopped the door from closing was none other than Fuji Shusuke.

Fuji Shusuke, an old classmate of his.

"Fuji, thank god you heard me." Commented Gakuto with a big sigh of relief.

Fuji smiled and said, "I can't let my fellow coworker and old classmate be late on his first day at work."

Gakuto grinned before asking, "Wait, does that mean we both have the job but I thought they only had one opening?"

"I am not exactly sure what had happened but Atobe Corporation decided to hire two interns from our university rather than one. It seemed that one intern would be a personal secretary to Atobe Keigo while the other intern would work for Oshitari Yuushi." Replied Fuji.

"Oh, that made more sense. I was shock when they told me that I got the position. I know that no one in their right mind would give up Fuji Shusuke for me." Stated Gakuto casually.

Fuji smiled before replying, "Mukahi, you are selling yourself short. We have been classmates for four years so I know that you are perfectly qualified for the position, but I am glad that we both got pick."

Gakuto cringed a little at the mention of his family name and said, "Fuji, if you could I would much preferred it if you called me Gakuto instead of Mukahi."

Fuji look puzzled before Gakuto continued on, "All my friends called me Gakuto because there are way too many evil beings with the name Mukahi. Evil beings like my three older sisters."

Fuji chuckle at Gakuto's animating facial expressions and said, "I am sure you sisters couldn't be that bad."

"Fuji, you don't know what it was like being me. I grow up in a house of all girls. My mother had to work full time so my childhood was pretty much spent with my three sisters and they are evil. They are pure evil." Stated Gakuto as he shivered in fear.

Fuji still looks unconvinced so Gakuto sigh and continued, "Don't tell anyone this but my sisters used to dress me up like a Barbie doll when I was little. Their sick and twist logic was that a human Barbie was so much more fun than a plastic one. That was why I learned to always be on my guard because you never know when an enemy will be lurking by."

Fuji remained speechless and then a burst of giggle broke through.

Gakuto blushed before saying, "I admit now that I am older it had gotten better. I am still being torture on a daily base by my sisters but at least I don't have to worry about waking up as a girl anymore."

_Makeup, panty hose, dress … yes those evil days are all behind me. _

"Gakuto, I am sorry I wasn't laughing at you. I was just picturing you as a girl and I have to admit you would make a pretty convincing female." Replied Fuji with a teasing grin.

"Fuji, how can you take their side in this?" Asked Gakuto in an outrage tone.

"Gakuto, you are welcome to move in with me if it is really that unbearable at your house." Offered Fuji.

_I can't believe I just offered Gakuto a place to stay. Fuji Shusuke this isn't like you. _

"Really?" Asked Gakuto with his eyes shinning with hope.

Fuji smiled.

_Why do I feel like I just adapt a puppy? _

Gakuto continued to stare at Fuji like he was a godsend and finally Fuji nodded and said, "My new apartment is more than enough for two of us and it makes more sense for me to get a roommate. I will be able to save some money on rent and you will be able to get away from your evil sisters."

"Fuji, you are a god!" Yelled Gakuto as he hugged Fuji with all his strength.

Fuji stood there surprised but also content.

_Warm and safe. For a second I thought it was Kojiriou hugging me. _

"Gakuto, we have to get off the bus now and that means you have to let go of me." Commented Fuji casually as he tried to ignore the warmth that he was experiencing.

Gakuto laughed embarrassedly and followed Fuji off the bus.

Suddenly Fuji stopped and said, "Gakuto, if you want you can call me Shusuke."

"Hah, all those girls back in school would be so jealous if they know that I get to be this close to their prince." Joked Gakuto.

"Prince?" Commented Fuji suspiciously.

"Wait; don't tell me that you have no idea that the whole school was calling you a prince?" Asked Gakuto in complete shock.

"Not really." Replied Fuji.

"I can't believe you have no idea that all the girls fantasized having you as their prince charming. If it was anyone else I would feel repulse but I can see where the rumors are coming from. I mean Shusuke, you are always so nice to everyone, always smiling, being smart and pretty much just perfect." Stated Gakuto bluntly.

"I am not perfect. I am a far cry from perfect." Replied Fuji.

Gakuto look unconvinced before saying, "You are just being modest but yeah Shusuke who do you think you are going to work for."

"Does it matter?" Asked Fuji.

"Of course it matter, if you get to work for Mr. Atobe then he will discovered how brilliant you are and will probably promote you in no times. On the other hand, if you end up working for Mr. Oshitari then he might become jealous of your talent and start to sabot your work." Replied Gakuto in a completely serious tone.

Fuji laughed and said, "Gakuto you are not making any sense."

Gakuto frown slightly before defending himself, "Well Mr. Oshitari is Mr. Atobe's right hand but if you become Mr. Atobe's personal assistant then Mr. Oshitari position might be in jeopardy."

"…"

"What? That is exactly how it happened in every soap opera that I had ever seen with my sisters." Commented Gakuto quickly.

Fuji gave Gakuto a strange look before saying, "Maybe you should move in with me as soon as possible. I am starting to think that growing up in an all female environment was taking a toll on you mentally."

"Hey! I resent that." Stated Gakuto.

_Even though it was probably the truth. _

"Well there is no point in arguing when we can just walk in and found out about our fate." Commented Fuji.

Gakuto grinned and said, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go Shusuke."

Fuji and Gakuto both walked into the building and after getting their employee tags both arrived on the 13th floor.

"Hey Shusuke, we are going to be floor buddies." Commented Gakuto excitingly.

"Gakuto, are you always this frank with everyone? I don't think I had ever spoken this many words with you during four years of college." Replied Fuji.

Gakuto grinned and said, "It is not like I haven't try but you are always surrounded by your fans or stalkers. Plus I have to be nice to my savior."

Fuji laughed and said, "Savior?"

"Yes, I am finally going to be free from my evil sisters' wrath." Replied Gakuto with tears in his eyes.

Fuji laughed.

_I don't think anyone can ever be mad at Gakuto. _

Meanwhile, Oshitari had been watching every move by Fuji and Gakuto since they entered the building.

_I finally remember why Fuji Shusuke looked so familiar. I had seen him before or rather a portrait of him. _

_A portrait of Fuji Shusuke in Keigo's safe._

_But that is impossible. There is no way that Keigo could have known who Fuji Shusuke was … right?_

Gakuto glanced over at the door and said, "Hey Shusuke, look over there."

"Mr. Oshitari Yuushi, I guess we are going to be separate sooner than we though." Said Fuji.

Oshitari was making his way over to the waiting area, "Welcome to Atobe Corporation, please follow me to my office."

Fuji smiled and gave Gakuto's hand a little squeeze to reassure Gakuto that everything will be alright.

Gakuto returned Fuji's smiled and follow Oshitari.

_Wow that Mr. Oshitari sure has an icy cold presence around him. I guess I am not the only one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. _

"My name is Oshitari Yuushi and starting today I will be your supervisor. I have looked over both of your resumes and I expected that you two will be fully capable of handling your new duties." Stated Oshitari.

Both nodded and listen on while Oshitari explained the basic rules that all employees must follow, "Lastly, please read over this package for any future references during your own time. Here is a list of things that I want you two to finish before the end of the day."

"Shusuke, I hope Mr. Atobe is nicer than Mr. Oshitari." Whispered Gakuto.

Fuji had on a sadist smile and said, "I am sorry Gakuto but it seems like you are stuck with Mr. Oshitari for the time being."

Gakuto decided to look at the assignment sheet and saw that he was supposed to work closely to Oshitari Yuushi.

_This is not happening. I am going to be working side by side with Mr. Ice King. I am doom. _

Knock

Knock

"Come in."

_Why do I feel like a rabbit walking in on a pack of wolves?_

"Hi Mr.Oshitari, here is the document that you wanted me to find and type. If there is nothing else I will be back in my cubical." Said Gakuto quickly.

Oshitari's eyes were still glued to the computer screen when Gakuto walk in, "That will be all, and I will have new assignments for you after you came back from lunch."

"Yes sir." Said Gakuto as he quickly left the office.

"Hey Gakuto, are you ready to go?" Asked Fuji.

Gakuto grinned and left the floor with Fuji. As soon as the two left the building Gakuto look up the sky and said, "I am free. Free at last. I swear Mr. Oshitari is the coldest person ever. Wait, I almost forget how was Mr. Atobe?"

"I have no idea. He was supposed to come in today but his flight got delay so I won't be seeing him till three days later." Replied Fuji casually.

"That is too bad I heard from everyone that Mr. Atobe is drop dead gorgeous." Said Gakuto with a knowing smile.

Fuji looked uninterested before replying, "I am just here to do my job and Mr. Atobe's physical qualification held no real value to me."

Gakuto laughed embarrassedly and said, "I know but aren't you a bit curious about who you are going to work closely with?"

"No, there is absolutely nothing about Atobe Keigo that would interest me." Commented Fuji.

TBC …

Chapter 5: The first meeting


	5. The first Meeting

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji and Yuushi x Gakuto

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Special thanks to **Merffles** for proof reading this chapter. You are a god sent. I was so excited that someone offered to beta this story that I didn't even mind writing a new chapter so soon. Yes, writing a new chapter is a piece of cake compare to editing my own work. I admit sometimes I avoid writing a new chapter just because I didn't want to proof read my own work.

By the way, does anyone have time to be my beta for my other story "My deadly Sin." I am half way through that story so it shouldn't be that bad -laugh nervously-

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 5: The first Meeting **

* * *

_To live in a world where a person doesn't have to pretend is something very few people can dare to dream of. _

It had been three days since Gakuto had started living with Fuji. Fuji smiled when he realized how much of his daily routine had changed because of his new roommate. Gakuto was a very straight forward person and everything that he was feeling can be predicted by his facial expressions. Fuji can't help but smile when he met Gakuto's evil sisters for the first time. Fuji could immediately tell that Gakuto came from a very loving family despite the fact that Gakuto's father had passed away when he was still an infant.

Fuji thought it was amusing that as soon as he walked into Gakuto's house, Gakuto's sisters had all mutually agreed that Fuji was much more interesting than their baby brother. At first Gakuto was offended but he quickly decided that it was probably for the best that his sisters were going to leave him in peace to pack. Gakuto gave Fuji a pity look before he dived into his room for the last time and finished packing in a record of thirty minutes.

_Flashback_

"_Gakuto, did you finish packing already?"_

"_I didn't realize that a person can pack their life in thirty minutes."_

"_Our poor baby brother must have a very boring life indeed." _

_Gakuto glared at his three sisters and said, "Shusuke we are leaving this living hell hole as soon as possible."_

_Fuji wave goodbye to Gakuto's sisters before saying, "I promise I will take good care of Gakuto and make sure that he eats three square meals a day and get eight hours of sleep each day." _

"_Shusuke-kun, you are so cute."_

"_Yeah, I wish Shusuke-kun could be our baby brother."_

"_Shusuke-kun would look so gorgeous in a dress."_

"_My thought exactly! And I have the perfect dress in my room too…"_

_Fuji gave Gakuto a "help me" look before Gakuto finally stepped in and said, "We are leaving now and there is nothing that you guys can do about it. Oh and tell mom to take care of herself and not to work so hard."_

"_Awww, our little Gakuto really do care about us."_

"_Not you guys, I mean MOM." Interrupted Gakuto loudly before dragging Fuji out of the door._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Shusuke what is for dinner?" Asked Gakuto as he started to set the table for two.

Fuji smiled and replied, "Eggplant with miso sauce and some pot stickers."

"Yum, Shusuke did I mention that you are a god send." Commented Gakuto happily as he tried to stop himself from drooling over the deliciously smelling dinner.

Fuji laughed and said, "Gakuto, you are overreacting again. Anyone can make this if they have the right ingredients."

"Easy for you to say, you have never seen me near a stove. I remember burning a package of instant Ramen noodles once when I was near starvation." Confessed Gakuto embarrassedly.

"Is that even possible?" Asked Fuji with curiosity.

Gakuto just laughed nervously and nodded.

Fuji stared at Gakuto in disbelief and said, "Gakuto, I think it is for the best if I take complete control over all the cooking from now on."

"My thought exactly, but Shusuke next time please tell me which dishes has wasabi powder in them ahead of the time. After last night's surprise I don't think I can eat another piece of sushi for a long time." Replied Gakuto as he recalled last night's incident.

Fuji had on an amusing smile before saying, "Sorry Gakuto, my mistake. I should have warned you that I made some wasabi sushi along with the eel and dragon rolls."

"Hey Shusuke." Said Gakuto suddenly.

"What is it Gakuto?" Asked Fuji causally.

"When I was little we used to say a prayer before each meal as a family but we stopped when mother become too busy with her work. That was the other reason that made me decided to move out and be on my own because I didn't want to be my mother's burden any longer. I am really glad that I found you and Shusuke if you want, I can be your family from now on." Said Gakuto quietly.

Gakuto started feeling nervous when he realized that Fuji hadn't say anything, "Shusuke, I am sorry. I just thought that since you were an orphan it would be lonely for you and ……."

"Thank you Gakuto." Whispered Fuji as he gave his friend a hug.

Tears roll down Fuji's cheek.

Gakuto started panicking when he saw Fuji crying and rambled on, "Shusuke, don't cry. I am such a baka. I didn't mean to make you sad and ……"

Fuji shakes his head and continues on, "Gakuto, I wasn't always alone. Here I want to show you something."

Gakuto followed Fuji to his room and watched quietly as Fuji took out an old photo album.

"I had a family once. His name was Kojirou Saeki, but three years ago he passed away during the plane crash." Said Fuji fondly.

Gakuto looked at the photo of a younger looking Fuji with a handsome young man and said, "I remember that accident from the news. There were two hundred and forty five deaths from that incident."

Fuji put the photo album away and said, "Yes, and Kojirou was one of them. I never thought that day on the airport would be the last time that I would see him."

"Was that why you didn't show up to school for a week?" Asked Gakuto quietly.

Fuji nodded before saying, "I was feeling really lost and I needed time to gather my thought during that time. Kojiriou was the one who taught me how to take care of myself. He was all the family that I ever needed. I didn't know what I was going to do when I found out that I was alone once again. I know it was childish of me but I was angry for a long time. I was angry at Kojiriou for breaking his promise and leaving me. He promised me that he would never leave me alone. He promised me that he would always be there for me and he lied."

Gakuto gave Fuji a hug and whispered, "Shusuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Fuji smiled and continues on, "No, thank you Gakuto. You made me realized that I had been wrong all these years. Kojiriou wouldn't want to see me like this. He wouldn't have wanted to see me pretending to be happy all the time when I wasn't happy at all."

Gakuto smiled back and said, "Shusuke, we're family now. My sisters can be your sisters and I know my mother would love you once she meets you. Did I ever tell you that my mother is a famous fashion designer?"

Fuji laughed before saying, "No, but I guess that explains why your sisters are so fascinated with dressing you up as a girl."

"Hey, that is a low blow even for you." Replied Gakuto with a frown but deep down he was glad that Fuji was acting like himself again.

"Come on lets go back to the kitchen before dinner gets cold and from now on we have a new rule." Said Fuji with a grin.

"What new rule?" Asked Gakuto curiosity.

"We have to both say a prayer before dinner just like the way we used to with our _families_." Said Fuji.

Gakuto nodded and a smile broke out over his face.

The moon look especially round that night and on the other side of the world Atobe was staring at the same scenery from his private jet.

"Home, in few more hours I will be home again." Whispered Atobe as he watched the plane get closer and closer to Japan.

The next morning, Atobe was walking out of his private jet when he heard his phone ringing. After a quick glance at the phone, Atobe picked it up and said, "Hello Yuushi."

"Keigo how was the flight?" Asked Oshitari.

Atobe smiled before replying, "The flight was peaceful like always and I take it that everything was under control over at the main branch."

"The company is fine and I had taken it upon myself to hire you a personal helper. He is one of the brightest students from Tokyo University and after observing his work for few days I have to admit I am impressed." Commented Oshitari.

Atobe laughed and said, "Well the new intern must be someone special for you to praise him so highly."

Oshitari decided to continue on, "I was only being fair and speaking the truth. I almost forget to mention that your new assistant's name is ….."

"Yuushi, I am really tired right now. I just want to look forward to my own bed for the remaining of the night. We can discuss about work in the morning." Interrupted Atobe quickly before Oshitari can pile more work in his head.

"Sorry Keigo, I got carried away for a moment. I'll talk to you in the morning." Replied Oshitari as he hung up the phone.

Atobe sighed deeply before he walked back to his limo and directed the driver to take him straight to his mansion. After two hours of being in the limo Atobe was relieved to see his mansion and decided to turn off his phone for the remainder of the day.

"Alone at last." Whispered Atobe quietly as he stared at his most price possession.

Atobe walked over to his personal office and traced his finger tips lovingly over a portrait, one that he had personally drawn from memory many years ago. Inside Atobe's safe there lies many more sketches and portraits. The colors were different and the angles varied but one thing remained the same, the subject of all his work was an angel. A young man with the bluest eyes that you had ever seen and a smile that would make anyone's heart melt with warmth.

_Shusuke, you always look so lovely and breathtaking. Where are you? Don't you miss me at all? How long do you want me to wait?_

_  
_…

**The next day**

"Good morning, Mr. Atobe."

"Welcome back, Mr. Atobe."

Atobe smiled at his coworkers and took his private elevator to his office in peace. Atobe walked into his office and was surprised to see a cup of freshly brewed coffee on his desk.

Atobe took a sip and decided that maybe having a secretary isn't such a bad idea especially if his new secretary had just brewed the best cup of coffee that he ever had.

Knock

Knock

Atobe took another sip and said, "Come in"

"Good morning, Mr. Atobe. My name is Fuji Shusuke and I will be working with you from now on." Replied Fuji with a smile.

Atobe felt as if his heart stopped at the sound of Fuji's voice and walked toward him.

"Shusuke, is it really you?" Asked Atobe in complete shock.

Fuji was startled when he saw his new boss embraced him and whispered, "I finally found you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Atobe. You must be mistaken because I had never met you before this moment." Replied Fuji.

Atobe continue to stare at Fuji before he realized that the Fuji Shusuke that he had loved for centuries had completely forgotten him.

"I am sorry, Mr. Fuji. You have to excuse my unprofessional behavior. I thought you were an old friend of mine. Mr. Fuji if I told you that you look exactly like someone that I had been looking for, would you believe me?" Asked Atobe with a sad smile.

"Here is the revised version of your schedule for today and Mr. Atobe I hope you find your friend soon." Replied Fuji as he walked out the door.

"_But what if I already found him?" Whispered Atobe quietly as he stared at his cup of black coffee. _

TBC …

Chapter 6: A trip for two

Next chapter will have hint of dirty pair love while Fuji tried to figure out what Atobe's true intention is.


	6. A trip for two

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji and Yuushi x Gakuto

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Beta by Merffles and I want to say a special **_"Happy Birthday"_** to my beta. She is awesome and her speed is amazing. So here is an early update because I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day as well. Hope you enjoy chapter 6 and there are more fluff in this chapter because of this very special day. Yay, I am currently very happy because I am bit overdose from some very rich and fattening chocolate.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 6: A trip for two **

"_But what if I already found him?" _

Fuji knew that the last few words weren't meant for his ears but what did Atobe meant by already found _him_? If Atobe had already found his friend then why was he reacting so strongly to Fuji's presence? For the rest of the day, Fuji felt uneasy over his new boss's attitude towards him. Granted, it wasn't the first time that Fuji had male admires, but no one had ever been as straight forward or as persistent as Atobe Keigo.

Fuji remained puzzled and thought, "_Yes, it made absolutely no sense. The man has everything; money, looks and status, so why would he want me? It was probably a mistake, just like Atobe himself had said." _

"Shusuke … Shusuke are you listening to me?" Interrupted Gakuto loudly.

"Sorry Gakuto, my mind went wandering for a moment." Replied Fuji with his trademark smile.

Gakuto was stared at Fuji with a suspicious look before asking, "So did Mr. Atobe live up to all the rumors? Was he gorgeous? Or was he ice cold like Mr. Oshitari? Shusuke, are you listening to me?"

Fuji nodded and said, "Yes, I am listening. Gakuto, Mr. Atobe is my boss and I don't want to interfere in the man's personal life. My relationship with Mr. Atobe will remain purely professional."

Gakuto laughed embarrassedly and said, "I was just curious. You don't have to be so defensive, that is unless you have something to hide."

Gakuto grinned before he noticed the frown on Fuji's face and quickly decided that he has other errands to run for Mr. Ice King.

Fuji continued to frown and thought, _"Gakuto is wrong. I have nothing to hide and I don't give a damn about Atobe Keigo. –sigh- That is a lie and you know it. Snap out of it Shusuke, stop acting like you had never met a drop dead gorgeous guy before. _

At that moment, Fuji's phone started ringing.

"Hello, Fuji Shusuke speaking." Answered Fuji.

Atobe smiled on the other line and stated, "Fuji, please bring in another cup of coffee to my office."

"Sure thing Mr. Atobe." Replied Fuji.

"Fuji, I already told you that Atobe is just fine." Commented Atobe before he hangs up his phone line.

"Nah, Shusuke, I think your new boss has a crush on you." Interrupted Gakuto with a grin as he rolled his office chair towards Fuji's desk again.

"Gakuto, that is not funny. The man just wants his coffee." Answered Fuji rather too quickly for his own comfort.

"Unless he is a caffeine addict then there is no other explanation for it. I mean this is the fourteenth cup that he had asked for since this morning." Noted Gakuto suspiciously.

Fuji decided to ignore Gakuto's comment and walk over to Atobe's office and announced, "Mr. Atobe here is your coffee."

Atobe cringe at the formality of his name before saying, "Fuji, can you come over here for a minute, I want your opinion on something."

Fuji walked over to Atobe's desk and placed the coffee down while eyeing suspiciously at the two other cups of coffee that were still full on Atobe's desk.

"Is that the campaign for our next project?" Asked Fuji curiosity.

Atobe nodded and asked, "What do you think?"

After few minutes, Fuji said, "It is good."

Atobe laughed before saying, "and what else? Fuji, I want your honest opinion."

"There is nothing wrong with the campaign slogan but this idea had been done before. If we want to capture the audience's attention after the commercial we need something that is more memorable." Commented Fuji honesty.

Atobe smiled before commenting, "My thought exactly, thank you Fuji."

"If there is anything else that you need I will be at my desk." Replied Fuji as he left the office.

Atobe smiled and thought_ "It is amusing to see Shusuke acting so unsure and uneasy around me. Shusuke, you can run away but you can't hide from me, especially now that you work for me."_

"Keigo, did you want to see me for something?" Asked Oshitari as he walks into Atobe's office.

Atobe nodded and said, "I have decided to take my new assistant with me for next week's business trip."

"But Keigo, Fuji's only been here for a week. There are more qualifed people than him." Interrupted Oshitari quickly.

Atobe frowned slightly and said, "My decision had been made and I trust that you will take care of the company while I am away."

"Of course but I do hope you'll give this some thought." Replied Oshitari.

Later that day, in the comfort of his apartment, Fuji was feeling rather uncomfortable upon receiving an urgent email from Atobe.

"Hey Shusuke what did Mr. Atobe said in his email?" Asked Gakuto while he was channel surfing with the remote.

Fuji looked up and said, "I will be accompanying Atobe on his next business trip to Paris."

"Really, that is so cool and awesome." Exclaimed Gakuto excitingly as he ran towards Fuji's bedroom.

"Yes, it is." Stated Fuji casually.

"Nah, Shusuke aren't you excited?" Asked Gakuto.

"Atobe is only bringing me alone because he needs someone who is fluent in French and I happened to spend some time studying aboard in that country." Replied Fuji.

"Nonsense and don't worry I will take care of all your cactus babies while you are away." Reassured Gakuto with an encouraging smile.

Meanwhile Fuji was starting to feel worst about the trip with each passing second and decided that he needs to talk to someone before he leaves on his trip.

Three days later, Fuji found himself seated on a plane beside Atobe.

At first Atobe was smiling when he thought how childish Fuji was acting by giving him the silent treatment. However, Atobe slowly started to feel concerned when he noticed that Fuji had not moved an inch since the plane had started flying.

"Fuji?" Asked Atobe cautiously.

"…."

"Atobe, hold me." Whispered Fuji quietly before falling unconscious in his seat.

Atobe's heart stopped when he realized that Fuji was shaking uncontrollably.

"Shusuke!" Exclaimed Atobe as he wrapped his arms around an icy cold Fuji.

"I need immediate medical attention now!" Yelled Atobe as he held onto Fuji's unconscious body.

"Shusuke, nothing is going to happen to you again. I won't allow it. I won't allow you to leave me again. Never. Not again." Whispered Atobe as he leaned down and kissed Fuji on the lip.

Meanwhile over at Fuji and Gakuto's apartment, Gakuto was staring at the face of the last person that he expected a visit from.

"Mr. Oshitari, what are you doing here?" Asked Gakuto suspiciously.

Oshitari strolled into the apartment like he owned the place and handed Gakuto a piece of paper. Gakuto took the note from Oshitari's and started reading out loud the content of note.

"_Mr. Oshitari, if you could please take care of my cactus plants and my roommate Gakuto for the next seven days while I am away. The poor guy can't even cook Ramen noodles without putting the kitchen in jeopardy, sincerely yours, Fuji." _

"Where is the kitchen?" Asked Oshitari.

Gakuto was still slightly stunned before answering, "Umm to your left."

Oshitari walk over to the fridge and open it up. After staring at the fridge for a minute, Oshitari commented "At least the fridge is well stocked. By the way, Gakuto, how does someone burn Ramen noodle?"

Gakuto felt his cheek getting hotter by the second and before he can stop himself he started ranting, "Baka Shusuke, I am not some kid, I don't need Mr. Ice King here to take care of me."

Oshitari raised his eyebrow and said, "Soda, candy bar and potato chips for dinner. Yes, I can see how well you are taking care of yourself and …."

BEEP

BEEP

Oshitari turned around and saw a smoke coming from the microwave.

"Gakuto, did you just burn popcorn?" Asked Oshitari suspiciously with one of his eyebrow raised.

Gakuto ran over to the microwave and said, "That is impossible. The bag said to press three minutes."

"I see, you forget to change the setting to popcorn so you end up pressing three minutes on ultra high which was used to defrost frozen meat." Commented Oshitari as if that was common sense.

Gakuto glared at his bag of black popcorn before saying, "That was a minor set back and it's not like I was going to starve if you didn't stop by."

Oshitari grinned and asked, "Well now that your dinner just got crucified in the microwave, may I ask what you were going to eat for dinner?"

Gakuto laughed nervously and try to hide his bag of Ramen noodle.

"I think I know why Fuji asked me to stop by. I am sure Fuji still want a place to come home to when he is back from the business trip." Stated Oshitari casually.

"I would have cleaned up the mess before Shusuke came home." Countered Gakuto with a slight pout.

"Gakuto, for the sake of Fuji's apartment I think I will take care of you meals till he gets back." Announced Oshitari as he put on Fuji's apron like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Gakuto stared at Oshitari suspiciously and mumbled, "I wonder why Mr. Oshitari is being so nice all of sudden."

"Did you say something Gakuto?" Asked Oshitari with a sly smile.

"Umm nothing, I am just going to leave you in peace since I am probably not going to be much help around here." Announced Gakuto quickly as he exited the kitchen.

Oshitari nodded and said, "Good idea."

Thirty minutes later Gakuto's stomach started growling and he started walking toward the delicious smell coming from his kitchen. Gakuto ended up standing there with his eyes wide open and thought, _"How come all the guys that are in my life right now are gorgeous, smart, and can cook amazing food. I am starting to feel like a real loser. I swear I need to find less perfect friends. Oh wait, Oshitari isn't my friend. He is just my boss. Still I need to stop hanging out with perfect men." _

"Gakuto, dinner's ready." Announced Oshitari.

"Umm, I had been meaning to ask you something for a while now Mr. Oshitari." Started Gakuto uneasily.

Oshitari nodded and asked, "What is it?"

"When did you start calling me by my first name?" Asked Gakuto suspiciously.

Oshitari shrugged before saying, "Fuji mentioned that you are more comfortable with people who called you by your first name. I believe it had something to do with your _evil_ sisters sharing the same name with you."

Gakuto sigh and thought,_ "I must remember to never get on Shusuke's bad side. I can't believe he did all this just because I was making fun of him for few days. Shusuke is not a force that normal human beings can handle." _

"Oh and Gakuto, you can drop the Mr. part. After all I am not that much older than you." Stated Oshitari casually as he enjoyed the view of a slightly flushed Gakuto.

Oshitari grinned and thought, _"Yes, the next seven days will be quite interesting indeed and maybe being blackmailed by Fuji isn't going to be as awful as I thought." _

* * *

TBC

A.N If you are wondering how Fuji managed to **_convince_** Oshitari to take care of his cactus plants and umm Gakuto then stay tune for chapter 7 where I will reveal how Fuji had master the art of blackmailing :D

Yep, I adore Fuji and his sadist way.

Chapter 7: Paris - more on Atobe x Fuji love


	7. Paris

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji and Yuushi x Gakuto

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. I didn't plan on updating this story till later this week. But by my own mistake I open the wrong file and somehow end up updating this story rather than my humor fiction. -shrug- I guess I should have pay more attention. Beta by Merffles. oh and please R & R. Reviews are food for the soul or so I was told.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 7: Paris **

I woke up in a strange bed. I woke up in the arms of a stranger. I woke up feeling saner than I had in years. I woke up in peace for once. I would love to pretend that I was still asleep because there is something about being in his arms that made me feel happy.

Happiness, a feeling that I haven't dared to dream about in a long time.

"Fuji." Whispered Atobe quietly as he let go of my hand.

I almost wished that Atobe hadn't let go off my hand because it felt so warm. The warmth that had transferred from his body had made me felt less lonely, if only for a while. I wanted to continue pretending that I was still asleep but I couldn't.

The moment I opened my eyes I found myself staring into the eyes of Atobe Keigo and almost instantly I felt a shiver travel down my spine.

"_Atobe."_

Atobe smiled before saying, "Don't worry Fuji your virtue is still intact. I don't have a habit of raping a man when he is in state of unconsciousness no matter how tempting he looks like."

Atobe Keigo is shameless.

I tried to get off the bed and quickly replied, "Thank you."

A hand stopped me and Atobe replied with a grin, "Fuji, you never have to say thank you to me."

His words troubled me and for the sake of my sanity I quickly hid myself in the safety of the bathroom. Slowly I let myself fall onto the floor in a state of utter confusion.

"_Atobe Keigo, Who are you?" _

…

**Tokyo, Japan**

Gakuto was feeling rather anxious and embarrassed after receiving a wake up call from Oshitari.

"Shusuke, you are pure evil." Exclaimed Gakuto out loud as he hangs up the phone and pulls his bed sheet over his head.

Meanwhile Oshitari was feeling more energetic than he had in years.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Oshitari, can I have a moment of your time?" Asked Fuji politely._

_Oshitari seemed slightly surprised but nonetheless he nodded his head and let Fuji into his office._

"_I know you must be aware of Atobe's recent decision regarding the business trip to Paris." Commented Fuji._

"_Yes and your point is?" Asked Oshitari calmly. _

"_I will agree to go on the trip with Atobe if you would do me one favor." Answered Fuji with a smile._

_Oshitari looked at Fuji suspiciously before asking, "Why would I do that and why would it matter to me at all if you didn't go on the trip?"_

"_What if I told Atobe that you forbid me to go on the trip because you don't trust leaving Atobe alone with me?" Asked Fuji._

_Oshitari laughed and replied, "Why would Atobe believe you over me?" _

"_He wouldn't but he might. The difference between you and me is that I have absolutely nothing to lose and you have everything to lose." Answered Fuji with an innocent smile. _

_End Flashback_

Oshitari smiled and thought, _"Atobe will have his hands full dealing with Fuji Shusuke. The prettiest roses do have the most thorns. Gakuto on the other hand is a coreopsis, always cheerful and happy." _

Just when Gakuto was getting ready to leave the house he noticed a familiar figure sitting in a black BMW outside.

"Oshitari?"

"Morning Gakuto, would you like a ride to work?" Asked Oshitari with a smirk on his face.

Gakuto frown slightly and replied, "No, I will take the bus like a normal working class."

Oshitari laughed before saying, "Do you mean the bus that just left about five minutes ago?"

"That is impossible the bus wasn't supposed to arrive till 7:45 AM." Commented Gakuto stubbornly.

"Yes, but it is 7:50 AM right now." Interrupted Oshitari.

Gakuto sighed heavily and walked into Oshitari's car thinking, _"I am indeed cursed." _

**Paris, France**

"Fuji, are you going to hide in the bathroom all day?" Asked Atobe with an amusing grin.

Reluctantly, Fuji walked out of the bathroom and asked, "What exactly happened and why are we in a hotel room together?"

Atobe walked over to a startled Fuji and thought, _"I never thought I would get to see Shusuke like this. Confused, dazed and totally vulnerable. This is absolutely priceless and I love it."_

"Atobe, what are you doing?" Asked Fuji suspiciously as he pulled his bathrobe tighter to his frail body.

"Ore-sama need to freshen up and like I said, nothing happened. We just slept in the same bed under the same covers because you were shivering all night. Specific orders from the doctor were to have someone keep a constant eye on you to see if your condition becomes stable throughout the night." Answered Atobe as he walked into the bathroom.

Fuji seemed surprised that Atobe was so concerned for his well being. Meanwhile inside the bathroom, Atobe stood under the shower head and replayed the frightening scene in his head again and again.

_The smile was gone. The confidence smirk had vanished, fear was in its place. Fear was what I felt when I saw Shusuke in a state of unconsciousness. Helplessness was not something that I wanted to familiarize myself with but it was what I felt. I felt utterly helpless as I watched Shusuke battle his inner demon. _

_Shusuke had whispered Saeki during the night. Shusuke didn't remember me but he remembered Saeki. How many lifetimes had we both search for each other? Countless and none had end in happiness. _

_What if it wasn't meant to be? _

_Would I be able to give up Shusuke? _

Later that day, Fuji was trying to hold back his excitement as he explored the city once again. Atobe was feeling happier than he had in years because he got to spend the whole day with Fuji. It didn't matter that they were just walking around and sight-seeing, for Atobe it was the best day of his life.

"I never thought I would be back here again. I surprised myself when I fell in love with this sinful city years ago." Commented Fuji.

"Sinful?" Asked Atobe curiously.

Fuji smiled and nodded, "Yes, when I first arrived in this city I hated it this place. It was disgusting. I was studying aboard on my own and I was amazingly naïve at that time."

"What happened?" Asked Atobe.

"I had too many expectations for this city. I loved the art of Paris. I loved all the beauty that had come with this famous city but I forgot about the filth that came with beauty. I wasn't prepared for the ugliness of the place. At night I saw homeless people everywhere, whores selling their body and desperate people who would do anything to survive. What I saw bothered me because before my first trip to Paris, I was expecting perfection. I was expecting purity like the paintings that I had read and studied so much about. Yet, what I saw changed my view forever." Stated Fuji calmly.

Atobe was enticed by Fuji's words, "I am sorry."

"No, don't be. I love this city even with all the flaws. Did you know that I was the first visitor in that art museum?" Commented Fuji happily as he pointed toward a newly furnished art museum.

"I was feeling rather alone in this big city and before I know what was going on I went for a walk. I was mesmerized by the statue in front of the building. I stopped to take the picture and was rather disappointed when I noticed that the museum wouldn't be open for three more months due to furnishing."

"So …"

Fuji grinned and continued, "But there was a nice old man who was working inside and he asked me if I want a private tour. He told me that he know how hard it was to contain his own excitement for beautiful art pieces. I was thrilled and he showed me the entire museum before anyone else had a chance to explore it yet. My favorite piece was the painting on the ceiling. It was a portrait of Sun and the Moon being together. The image intrigued me because the sun and the moon weren't supposed to coexist together. They were never supposed to meet but something about the image just made sense. The sun provided the warmth for the moon and the moon helped soothe the burning desire of the sun."

Atobe smiled as he watched Fuji excitingly tells his story.

Suddenly Fuji laughed embarrassedly and said, "I am sorry, you must be tired of me talking about my past stay in this city. But thank you, I never thought I would get to see this place again especially after what had …… oh look Atobe, there is a roast chestnut vender."

Atobe eyes followed Fuji to the vender but his mind was fixed on the last few words, _"especially after?"_

"Don't you just love the smell of fresh roast chestnuts? They are delicious. Here try one." Suggested Fuji.

Atobe opened his mouth and Fuji popped one in Atobe's mouth with his hands.

"Indeed very delicious." Replied Atobe as he slyly sucked one of Fuji's fingers before Fuji had a chance to pull out.

"Umm, we should get going." Replied Fuji quickly as he gave Atobe the whole package of fresh roasted chestnuts.

…

That night the two walk back to the new hotel room with separate beds at the request of Fuji.

"Thank you Atobe, today was wonderful." Stated Fuji gratefully.

"I had my own private tour guide for the day so we are even. Oh and just so you know we are here on a business trip. Tomorrow we will be having a meeting with the Vice President to discuss the finer details of the contract." Commented Atobe.

Fuji smiled and said, "I will start a pot of coffee and we can finish organizing the materials for tomorrow's meeting."

Atobe nodded as he watched Fuji skillfully grind and brew coffee with ease.

"_If I could freeze time, I would." _

The next day, Atobe and Fuji left their hotel room in preparation for the most important business meeting of the year.

"_I know I should feel nervous. I am on my way to a meeting that could literally change my life but I had never felt more relaxed than I am right now. Is it because of Shusuke?" _Wondered Atobe as he stole a glance at Fuji.

Meanwhile, Fuji was still anxiously tweaking over the materials and making sure that everything is in order. Unconsciously, Fuji looks up and saw Atobe staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Asked Fuji.

Atobe just smiled and thought,_ "Perfection." _

Thirty minutes later their limo had pulled into the parking lot and the two walk into the main branch.

"Mr. Atobe, our Vice President will be seeing you in his office now."

"Thank you." Answered Atobe politely.

On the way to the Vice President's office, Atobe noticed that Fuji was wearing an embarrassing blush on his face and asked, "Am I missing something?"

"Nothing." Replied Fuji quickly.

"Fuji, what are they saying?" Asked Atobe suspiciously when he noticed the female workers giggling.

"Nothing." Answered Fuji firmly.

Atobe smiled and said, "Fuji, if you don't tell me, I swear I will grab the next innocent bystander and ask."

Fuji stared at Atobe for a second and realized that the man was indeed serious.

"The girls were just wondering if all Japanese men looked so feminine and fragile. They also said that they finally understood why some men prefer other men over girls now." Replied Fuji quietly as he avoided Atobe's amusing grin.

Knock

Knock

"Please come in, we have been waiting for you."

Atobe walk into the door and saw two familiar faces in front of him.

"Mizuki and Yuuta." Stated Atobe calmly.

"Atobe and Shusuke. It had been a while." Commented Mizuki with a smile.

Fuji remained rather confused as the three men in the room interacted with each other like old friends.

"Atobe, what is wrong with Aniki?" Asked Yuuta.

"Aniki? I don't have any brother. I was an orphan." Interrupted Fuji.

Mizuki continue to observe Fuji before saying, "Yuuta, he is not your aniki anymore. He is not the same Fuji Shuske that you once remembered."

"What is going on?" Asked Fuji.

"Stop talking, you two are confusing Shusuke." Stated Atobe as he took hold of Fuji's shaking hands.

"Atobe, what is going on?" Asked Fuji again.

…

TBC


	8. Coffee

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji, Yuushi x Gakuto, Yuuta x Mizuki

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. This chapter had been delayed because I used up all my muses for my AtobexOshitari story which was finally finished. Hah, who would have thought that a math nerd like me would become addictive to writing stories? Anyway this chapter is slightly different than my usual angst rant so hopefully it won't turn anyone off. Oh and yes I actually wrote a chapter dedicated to coffee. –Nervous laugh- Beta by Merffles.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 8: Coffee **

_When you have lived without the ability to feel for a significant period of time, you begin to pity those fools who believe they must feel to live. Because to you, it is blatantly obvious that it is not true._

My life was completely normal before I applied for my current job at Atobe Corporation. I was a gifted student with endless potentials. I used to laugh when Kojirou told me that life had a funny way of playing with people's lives. Yet, as time progressed I have come to the conclusion that everything Kojirou has told me was true or will be coming true.

_My fear of being alone_

_My talent in uncovering people's secrets _

_My secret desire of finding a family _

_And ultimately his vision of him dying young_

Atobe introduce me to the two men as Mizuki and Yuuta. My first impression of the two was a sense of sadness. I can't explain it and I don't know why but above all else, I felt sadness radiating from the two men, especially from Yuuta. Yes, Yuuta the guy with the strange X mark on his left forehead made me want to shed a tear on his behalf. It is strange that I would want to shed a tear for a stranger that I had never met but deep down I wanted to comfort him for some reason. I wanted to go over there and tell him that everything will be alright.

The other man Mizuki was a whole another story. Without a doubt in mind, I could sense resentment from Mizuki right away but like everything that had happened I didn't have a logical explanation for any of my intuitions. In the end, I did the only thing that I could have done; I turned to Atobe and asked him for some answers. Atobe Keigo, a man who was a complete stranger to me weeks ago, who now plagues my mind and maybe something more.

I took one last look at the two men before we left without a word. In my head I keep hearing the same phrases over and over again.

"_Atobe, what is wrong with Aniki!"_

"_Yuuta, he is not your Aniki anymore. He is not the same Fuji Shusuke that you once remembered." _

I wanted to feel angry at Atobe for hiding the truth from me but I couldn't. I couldn't because I was too stunned by what had happened. Before I had time to grasp what had occurred, we were both seated in a private booth in a high class café. I turned to Atobe and asked, "Are you going to answer my question now? And please tell me the truth."

Atobe smiled and said, "I would never lie to you."

_Never._ Somehow that word seems to trigger a deep emotion in me. I felt terrified because I just realized how badly I wanted to believe everything that Atobe is telling me. I felt petrified because I don't know what I would have done if I found out that Atobe had been lying to me. I would _never _tolerate lying regardless of the person and the purpose of the lies.

"So who are they?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Atobe was calmly pouring cream into his coffee before saying "Isn't it sad how we continue to pollute perfectly good coffee with milk? The color brown never stood a chance next to the alluring black that it once were."

My patience was starting to wear thin as I watched Atobe sitting there coolly stirring his coffee.

After a sip Atobe continues on, "Fuji, can I call you Shusuke?"

I nodded because I wanted to hear the answers to my question.

Atobe smiled and said, "Shusuke you reminded me of a well brewed cup of black coffee. You are perfect without any additional condiment. Yuuta however on the other hand will always be the cup of brown coffee to me. It is always second best and can only reach its full potential with the right condiments."

"Atobe, if you don't mind, could you just get to the point."

"Of course Shusuke but I think it is only fair that you started calling me Keigo." Commented Atobe as he asked the waitress for another cup of coffee.

"_Keigo_, can you _please_ tell me who Yuuta and Mizuki are?" I asked as sweetly as I could while holding back this strange urge to strangle Atobe.

I wonder where Atobe learned to be so sadistic.

Atobe smiled heavenly as he took another sip of the black coffee and said, "Yuuta is your brother and will always be your brother. Mizuki … I guess he is the condiment that make Yuuta a better cup of coffee. "

"What do you mean always?" I asked suspiciously.

Atobe stare at Fuji's confused facial expressions and decided, _"Shusuke is not ready to know the truth yet." _

"I have known both Yuuta and Mizuki for many years now. Yes, probably a lot longer than I would like to especially when it comes to Mizuki. I always knew that Yuuta had an older brother that he never meet but knew of. As a friend and business associate I promised Yuuta that I would keep my eyes out for anyone that fitted his description." Stated Atobe calmly as he fabricated his lies.

"And you guys think I'm Yuuta's brother?" Asked Fuji curiosity.

Atobe nodded before Fuji broke into a fit of laughs.

"There was never any doubt in my mind that you were Yuuta's brother." Stated Atobe.

I still find it hard to believe that I have a younger brother. Yet, that would explain the immediate connection I had felt toward Yuuta. I still have my doubts but I am finding out that Atobe Keigo can be very convincing when he wanted to be.

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Yuushi, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Asked Gakuto lazily.

"Keigo send us a special brand of coffee from Paris and I am trying it out." Replied Oshitari with an amusing smile.

"Rich people have way too much time on their hands." Commented Gakuto as he continued to gaze lovingly at the love of his life.

Yes, Gakuto's current love would be Fuji's collection of **cactus plants**. It is weird and there is absolutely no rational reasoning behind this bizarre turn of event, no one except Gakuto himself.

"Hey Yuushi, did you remembered to give my lovely babies lots of sunshine today before we left for work? They look a little weary." Asked Gakuto as he eyed the cactus with deep concern.

Oshitari sigh before asking, "Since when did I become a slave in this strange household?"

"Since you decided that going out with me would be a good idea." Answered Gakuto with a grin.

_Flashback_

"_Gakuto, how come Mr. Oshitari is always dropping you off work and taking you out for lunch." Asked one of his co-workers. _

"_Because Shusuke asked him too." Answered Gakuto casually. _

"_You mean Mr. Oshitari is taking care of you because your friend asked him to? Wow I never knew Mr. Oshitari can be so caring. So that means you are not dating Mr. Oshitari right?" Asked another female co-worker. _

"_We are not dating." Replied Gakuto honestly. _

_Both girls celebrated before one exclaimed happily, "I guess the rumor is false then. Mr. Oshitari is still on the market."_

"…"

_Gakuto frowned when he had a mental image of some annoying girl hanging all over HIS Yuushi. _

_End flashback _

Gakuto grinned and thought,_ "My sisters always told me that if I managed to find someone who could cook, tolerate my existence as a useless human being then I should grab on to that person for my dear life." _

"Gakuto, I forget to tell you something. It seems that Fuji is related to Keigo's old friend Yuuta, who happened to be the Vice President in charged of our current campaign in Paris, France." Stated Oshitari calmly.

"WHAT !!!!" Screamed Gakuto as he tore his eyes away from the cactus plants.

"Gakuto, can you stop screaming. I think my left ear just went deaf." Commented Oshitari in a slightly amused tone.

"Yuushi, don't tell me to calm down. You aren't the boss of me." Replied Gakuto stubbornly.

"Actually, I am." Answered Oshitari with a smirk.

"Oh right but still I have every right to be shocked. I mean it's not everyday that you find out your roommate is related to a wealthy man in Paris. I wonder if Atobe had been plotting this since the beginning." Stated Gakuto suspiciously.

"I know Keigo and I wouldn't put blackmailing above him." Commented Oshitari with a knowing grin.

"…"

Oshitari laughed and walked out the kitchen holding two cups of coffee. After taking a seat next to Gakuto on the couch he said, "Let's forget about Keigo and Fuji for the time being. I just finish brewing two cup of import coffee that Keigo sent to us today."

"Why would Atobe send us coffee?" Asked Gakuto with curiosity.

"I am not sure I completely understand Keigo's intention but something about black coffee being superior over weak and water down brown coffee." Replied Oshitari.

Gakuto look up with a frown while pouring cream and adding multiple spoonful of sugar in his cup.

"There is nothing wrong with using a little condiment in coffee." Stated Gakuto stubbornly.

"Gakuto, you just tainted one of the most pure cups of coffee in this world with cream and god knows how many tablespoons of sugar." Replied Oshitari casually as he sips his own cup of black coffee.

Gakuto shrug innocently and said, "I like sugar and I can't stand the bitter taste of pure coffee."

"Too much sweetness isn't good for the body." Commented Oshitari lightly.

Gakuto grinned sly and managed to surprise Oshitari. How? The answer was quite simple. Gakuto simply wanted to prove to Oshitari that sugar is the root to happiness and proceeded in feeding Oshitari a mouthful of _disgustingly_ sweet coffee with none other than his own mouth!

Oshitari seemed shocked at first but slowly a smile spread across his face.

""C12H22O11" Replied Oshitari.

"What?" Asked Gakuto suspiciously.

"Sucrose or common table sugar, it is an interesting compound and one that I could learn to enjoy." Commented Oshitari as he returned Gakuto's favor.

Gakuto grinned and decided that maybe he should give black coffee another try, especially if Yuushi was going to feed him again.

**Paris, France **

Mizuki seemed suspicious while he observed the package along with the note that came with it. Finally, Yuuta decided that Mizuki was thinking too much about Atobe's well-intended gift and said, "I am sure Atobe meant well with his gift. Besides the part about staining teeth and being on caffeine high I don't see anything wrong with Atobe's choice of gift."

"Yuuta that is exactly what I am afraid of. I mean it is not like Atobe to be so considerate." Answered Mizuki in complete disbelief.

Yuuta decided to open up the expensive coffee and took a waft of it.

"_Atobe really does know how to enjoy life. The smell is mind-blowing and Mizuki is probably just having one of those days where he thinks the world is plotting against him." _Thought Yuuta.

"I am not crazy and look at this note." Demanded Mizuki childishly when he noticed Yuuta's look of doubt.

_To: Yuuta _

_Enjoy the coffee and don't forget to use the condiments. I know how much you enjoy them. _

_From: Atobe_

Yuuta read over the note and laughed when he realized what Atobe had meant by condiments. Mizuki started twirling his hair in frustration and thought, _"Stupid Atobe, it was only ONE time that Yuuta referred to me as the cream and sugar in his coffee and he has to walk in to our apartment at that exact moment." _

That night Fuji was finding it extremely hard to fall sleep in his hotel bed especially with Atobe sleeping a few foot away from him. Fuji decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep and took a seat by the window.

The view from the top of this ancient city was stunning. The view was as different as light and day than the one that he saw without Atobe. Somehow during this trip he was able to let more of his emotions show. Somehow he was able to accept the flaw of the world with more acceptance than before. Yes, he was finally able to embrace the ugliness that will always exist in this world.

Fuji turned and stared at Atobe's sleeping face and thought,_ "I never realized how fragile Keigo can look till this moment. Asleep and totally vulnerable. Does he trust me that much to make himself completely vulnerable to me?"_

_Not realizing his own action, Fuji walked towards Atobe's bed and traced his fingertips over Atobe's brow line. "Keigo shouldn't frown. Kojirou always told me that I should smile because no one deserves happiness more than me. Even though I had known Kojirou for majority of my life there are times when I failed to grasp the concept behind his words. But right now, I wish Keigo would smile more because something tells me that he hasn't felt true happiness for a long time. Kojirou was always wise behind his years and he was always looking out for me. Maybe that was why he had made me promise to keep smiling and living even if he was gone." _

That night Fuji stayed by Atobe's bedside and watched over him while he found peace for the first time since Saeki's death.

…

* * *

Tbc

Chapter 9: Portrait

Next chapter: Fuji gets some alone time with Yuuta which annoys Mizuki to a great extent. More dirty pair love because I adore them. Fuji's reaction when he realized that Gakuto had fallen madly in love with his cactus plants. Last but not least, how will Fuji and Atobe adjust their life in Tokyo after this trip?


	9. Portrait

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji, Yuushi x Gakuto, Yuuta x Mizuki

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I think I need to stop starting new stories as a way of curing writer's block. LoL especially when the new story doesn't have Tofu pair in it because that alone should be a crime OO.

Beta by Merffles.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 9: Portrait **

Fuji woke up and was surprised to find himself in bed and carefully tucked in. The last thing he remembers was watching Atobe sleeping soundly.

"Morning Shusuke." Announced Atobe as he walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Morning Keigo." Replied Fuji.

Fuji was a bit taken back at how easy it was for him to call Atobe by his first name, so effortlessly, like he had years of practice. The familiar sensation that blinds his senses when he is around Atobe was overwhelming his mind. The strange bond that he felt with Yuuta was confusing him. What exactly is going on with his life lately?

Too many changes, too fast. Changes that no one had warned Fuji about and changes that he was never prepared for. This made Fuji greatly uncomfortable.

"Shusuke, I have good news for you." Commented Atobe.

"Keigo, do you always walk around wearing nothing but a towel?" Asked Fuji out of the blue.

Atobe laughed before saying, "Not just around anyone but then again Shusuke you are hardly consider_ just anyone_ in Ore-sama's opinion."

Fuji tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and urged Atobe to get to the point.

"I had a talk with Yuuta while you were asleep and we both decided that it's for the best if you spend some quality time with him before our flight back to Japan tonight." Commented Atobe casually.

"What?" Asked Fuji feeling like he had just walked into a well planned trap.

In the meantime Yuuta was sitting in his office waiting for his driver when he recalled his conversation with Atobe this morning.

"_Yuuta, I know there are a lot of things you want to tell Shusuke but I don't think he is ready for the truth yet." Stated Atobe on the other line. _

"_The truth?" Asked Yuuta curiously._

"_Yes, it is best if we wait until Shusuke is ready to embrace it all." Answered Atobe._

"_I will keep that in mind during our lunch date later on." Replied Yuuta before hanging up his phone. _

_Yuuta was still in deep thought when Mizuki commented, "I think you guys are being too overprotective of Fuji in this case." _

"_What do you mean?" Asked Yuuta._

_Mizuki sighed before saying, "This is Fuji Shusuke we are talking about. Emotional uncertainty and fragile tendency are hardly words that I would used to describe him."_

"_Yes, but even you had acknowledged that aniki is not the same person he once was." Commented Yuuta. _

_Mizuki shook his head and said, "As much as I hate to admit it. Fuji Shusuke can survive anything. After all he had managed to survive centuries of chasing after Atobe without the slightest idea of ever finding him. The most remarkable thing is that he succeeded. Fuji Shusuke succeeded despite there were odds against him and I know he would want to hear the truth." _

"_Hajime, it is not your fault that aniki died. It is not your fault that aniki couldn't remember Atobe." Interrupted Yuuta when he noticed that Mizuki's guilt toward Fuji was resurfacing again. _

"_Yuuta… I …" Started Mizuki._

_Yuuta shook his head and said, "I understand and I know aniki would have forgiven you if he knew how much you suffered for your past mistakes." _

Two hours later, Fuji was having lunch with Yuuta at a restaurant highly recommended by Mizuki of all people. For some odd reason, Fuji thought that Mizuki wouldn't approve of Yuuta spending alone time with him as bizarre as that sounds.

"Aniki, do you need some wasabi to go with your entrée?" Asked Yuuta suddenly.

Fuji looked up from his plate and was surprised that Yuuta had just read his mind. After all, there are very few people who knew about Fuji's strange preference of food or his weird habit of wanting to put wasabi in everything.

"Yuuta, by any chance do you like wasabi in your food too?" Asked Fuji curiously.

Yuuta laughed before saying, "No, aniki I like my food just the way it is."

The mood seemed to relax as the two brothers shared a laugh over Fuji's abnormal preference in food.

Finally Fuji put down his fork and said, "Yuuta, to be honest I wasn't sure what to expect from this lunch date with you. A week ago the only family members that I knew of were my cactus plants and now I have a brother."

"Aniki, you were never alone to begin with. There were always people who had cared for you." Stated Yuuta.

Fuji smiled kindly and said, "Yuuta, I know it must be strange calling someone that you never meet aniki so if you want you can call me Shusuke or Fuji."

"No, aniki I always regret not being nicer to you when I had the chance. It took me a long time to realize how much I miss having an aniki." Commented Yuuta.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fuji feeling quite puzzled over Yuuta's last sentence.

It took Yuuta a second to realize that he had slipped in unnecessary information and quickly attempted to cover up his mistake by saying, "Aniki, you are all the family that I have left besides Hajime. I want to call you aniki because it reminds me of the bond that we share. Promise me that you will keep in touch when you return to Tokyo with Atobe."

Fuji smiled and nodded. At the end of their lunch Yuuta ordered his driver to take them to the airport. When the two arrived at the gate Yuuta give Fuji a hug and bid him a farewell but not before handing him two phone numbers.

"Hajime wanted me to give you his private phone number as well. His exact words were if you ever need a favor and it was within his power he will fulfill it for you no question asked." Stated Yuuta.

Fuji was surprised by Mizuki's generous offer and said, "Yuuta, tell Mizuki that he doesn't have to do all that. I mean after all we barely know each other."

"No, aniki just take it. Hajime would want you to and who knows maybe it will come in handy someday." Insisted Yuuta.

Fuji nodded and said, "Give Mizuki my gratitude and I promise I will keep in touch with you two once I get back."

After Yuuta left, Fuji took out his cell phone and dialed Atobe's number.

"Keigo, I am at the airport now…"

"Shusuke, you can hang up the phone now." Interrupted Atobe as he walked up to Fuji.

Fuji was rarely surprised by others, but Atobe seemed to be an expectation. Atobe smiled casually and said, "Shusuke, I know you were feeling uneasy about the plane ride to Paris but trust me when I said that I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. Not even Mother Nature."

Before they boarded the plane, Atobe handed Fuji a drink that would successfully put Fuji to sleep for the 9 hour flight. The sight of Fuji shivering in fear was an image that would forever haunt Atobe and one that he never wants to see again.

Once they boarded the plane, Atobe carefully put a blanket over Fuji and himself.

"Shusuke, it had been too long since I have held you in my arm." Whispered Atobe as he leaned over and kissed Fuji gently on the lip while savoring the taste that was without a doubt the sweetest thing he ever tasted even thought there wasn't a trace of sugar on Fuji's lips.

**Tokyo, Japan **

"Gakuto, are you ready yet? We are going to be stuck in the traffic if you don't get ready within the next two minutes." Commented Oshitari.

"Yuushi, I am almost ready. Just give me another minute." Yelled Gakuto from his bedroom for the fifth time that night.

Oshitari sighed before thinking, _"Thank god, I lied to Gakuto about Keigo's arrival time. Otherwise we are never going to make it on time." _

One hour later, Gakuto was seen pouting at the airport gate while Oshitari was looking up the flight schedule.

"Right on schedule, they should be out in five minutes." Stated Oshitari.

Gakuto frowned and said, "Yuushi, how could you lie to me?"

Oshitari gave Gakuto a peck on the cheek and said, "If I haven't told a white lie I would still be at your apartment waiting for you to get ready."

"That is not true and you should still have given me the benefit of the doubt." Replied Gakuto stubbornly.

Before Oshitari had a chance to insert another one of his witty comebacks, Atobe and Fuji both walked out the gate.

"Shusuke, you are back." Exclaimed Gakuto excitingly.

Atobe felt his ear went a little deaf at the shrieking of Gakuto's high pitched scream. Oshitari walk toward Atobe and said, "Welcome home Keigo, I take it everything went as plan."

"Of course, when has Ore-sama ever failed." Commented Atobe.

When the four was finally seated inside the limo, Gakuto immediately turned to Fuji and asked, "Shusuke, did you really find a brother during the trip?"

Fuji smiled at Gakuto and nodded.

"His name is Yuuta and he's one year younger than us." Answered Fuji happily at the memory of his newly acquired younger brother.

"Gakuto, let's save the questions for later. I am sure Fuji and Keigo are both tired." Interrupted Oshitari.

Gakuto turned and glared at Oshitari slightly but decided that he was probably right.

Thirty minutes later, the four arrived at Fuji and Gakuto's apartment.

Fuji was amazed when he saw that all his cactus plants were outlining the whole apartment rather than just his cozy little bedroom.

"Opps, I forget to put the plants back in your room. It is all Yuushi's fault, if he wasn't rushing me and lying to me about the arrival time I would've had time to put the precious babies back in Shusuke's room." Commented Gakuto.

"Yuushi ….. precious babies …….. umm Gakuto what exactly had been going on in the week that I was gone?" Asked Fuji suspiciously.

Gakuto turned red when he realized how easily it was to misinterpret his ramblings. However, before Gakuto had a chance to explain himself, Fuji was already busy checking up on his cactus plants and making sure that they survived his absence in perfect condition.

Meanwhile Oshitari and Atobe were both standing in the middle of the apartment, utterly speechless that a bunch of cactus plants was more appealing than them.

"Yuushi, I never thought I would see the day when my presence would be ignored because of a family of cactus plants." Stated Atobe with an eyebrow raised.

Oshitari was struggling to contain his laugher but he couldn't help but agree with Atobe.

"Yuushi, are you making fun of my babies again… err I mean Shusuke's babies again." Interrupted Gakuto.

"Gakuto, I didn't know that you liked cactus plants so much." Commented Fuji with an amused grin.

"Well I didn't at first, but after I realized how utterly indestructible they are. I started to like the little things. I mean they are kind of cute in an "I will stab you if you dare to touch me" way." Replied Gakuto happily.

Fuji's eye went wide open at Gakuto's unexpected answer and then in a complete surprise Fuji broke out in laughers.

"Thanks Gakuto, I needed that and I think I will leave _our babies_ in the living room where we can both take turns looking at them." Commented Fuji after he calmed himself down.

"I don't mean to break this love fest between you two and the cactus plants but Ore-sama needs to know where I would be putting Shusuke's luggage." Interrupted Atobe.

"Oh sorry, Atobe-san and you can put Shusuke's luggage in the room on the left." Replied Gakuto quickly.

Oshitari started to grab the suitcase but stopped when he realized that Atobe was not letting go.

"Yuushi, I am perfectly capable of carrying one tiny luggage case." Stated Atobe as he walked into Fuji's room.

Ignoring Oshitari's surprised look, Atobe continue to walk to Fuji's room while thinking, _"There is no way that I would let another man take a look at Shusuke's private bedroom, not even Yuushi." _

On the other hand, Fuji had become quite familiar to Atobe's obsessive way from the last seven days together that he decided that ignoring Atobe might be the best solution.

When Atobe walked into Fuji's room he took his time lingering over the general make up of Fuji's room. The room was simple, but unique like Fuji. There were no colors clashing with each others and there were nothing that stood out in Fuji's room. In reality, Fuji's room was quite empty with occasional pictures that he had put in frames. Yet, it was the little things in Fuji's room that make it special.

There was no expensive decoration but rather just very delicate frame works. Everything in the room was one of kind like Fuji, from the tear drop shape vase to the painting of a black hole consuming everything in sight. Just when Atobe was about to leave the room, Atobe saw the picture by Fuji's bedpost that send a cold shiver down his spine.

"_Saeki and Shusuke together. What if Shusuke had moved on with his life? What if I was the unwanted intruder in Shusuke's life?" _Thought Atobe as he closed the door behind him.

Atobe's mind was still lingering on that photo when he left with Oshitari. The photo that opened the door to an image that Atobe hasn't seen in a lifetime but had always dreams of seeing.

A picture of a carefree Fuji

A moment of pure happiness on Fuji's face

Yet, somehow the painful sting in his heart was something that he hasn't expected because he never thought that Fuji could look so happy being in another man's arm.

…

"Shusuke, so what is going on with you and Atobe-san?" Asked Gakuto curiously once Atobe left with Oshitari.

"Nothing is going on between Keigo and me." Answered Fuji.

"Sure and that is why you guys are on first name basis." Replied Gakuto suspiciously.

"It's complicated and I have been wondering all night exactly how you ended up with Oshitari." Commented Fuji with an innocent smile.

Gakuto blushed before rambling, "Shusuke, you are so evil and you know it. I only ended up with Yuushi because you forced him on me. I can't believe you have so little faith in my ability."

"Gakuto, I've heard stories." Stated Fuji firmly.

Gakuto blushed and decided to change the subject, "Shusuke, by any chance, do you look like Yuuta?"

Fuji shook his head before saying, "No, why?"

"Well Yuushi mentioned that when he saw your picture in the resume pile for the first time you reminded him of someone. No, I think Yuushi's exact words were "a dead resemblance to a portrait in Atobe-san's safe". At first, I thought since Atobe knew Yuuta before you, then the portrait could be a painting of Yuuta but that's clearly out of the question now." Answered Gakuto.

"A portrait of someone who looks like me in Keigo's safe?" Asked Fuji.

"I don't know the exact details but you can talk to Yuushi if you want to avoid talking to Atobe-san about it." Suggested Gakuto.

Gakuto left Fuji in peace but that night he couldn't sleep because he keep wondering if he had made the right choice by telling Fuji what he knew. Finally after hours of tossing and turning, Gakuto thought, _"Shusuke deserves to know whatever it is that Atobe-san is hiding from him. I will be damned if I let Shusuke get hurt again." _

TBC

Chapter 10: Tainted Truth


	10. Tainted Truth

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji, Yuushi x Gakuto, Yuuta x Mizuki

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

**Author Note:** Hello all, I have finally decided to pack and move across the states. I have been meaning to write this chapter for a while now but for some reason I decided to write 2 short companion piece on Tezuka x Fuji instead. Anyway, I finally decided to sat down one afternoon and finish this chapter. Please R & R and I hope you enjoy the new twist.

**WARNING: mini LEMON ALERT **

**I didn't plan on writing a NC-17 part but it somehow fit with the story. If you are uncomfortable with it please just skip that part. I will put up another warning right before that part. Please excuse the badly written lemon part. It was my first time writing a lemon so it might be bit weird. **

Beta by Merffles.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 10: Tainted Truth**

It has been three days since I have come back from Paris. Somehow the unsetting feeling still lingered inside of me

"_A dead resemblance to you"_

The words bothered me greatly. I wish I know what was wrong with me but no matter how hard I try I couldn't move on with my life. My mind seems to be fixed on that one phrase said by Gakuto. I know Gakuto was just looking out for me. I also realized that Gakuto had been worried about me ever since I broke down to him on his first night here. I don't know why but it was surprisingly easy to tell Gakuto my secrets and fears, secrets that I have been keeping inside of me and fear that have ruled over my life for way too long.

Right now I am ridden with guilt because I didn't realize that I could be so fickle. I didn't realize that Kojirou meant so little to me. I didn't want to replace Kojirou with Keigo but somehow that is exactly what seemed to happen. After all these years, I have finally found a replacement for the person who was the closest to my heart and that bothers me. It bothers me when I realize how fickle the human heart can be.

Kojirou was my first and only lover. He was my best friend and the only person that I know who loved me unconditional. There was never a question in my mind that Kojirou would have done anything for me, even embracing death. After all there years, I still couldn't get the look in Kojirou's eyes out of my mind. The night before he boarded his plane, he looked into my eyes and told me how he wish he could freeze time. I laughed and told him that I will always be here waiting for him to come back and he smiled for me.

His hands lingered over my face and for a second I could have swore that he was trying to imprint my face into his memory forever. It was almost like he knew that was the last time we will be together again. The guilt is overwhelming me because I am scared that Kojirou's imprints are starting to fade in my heart. It saddens me to think that I might one day forget about my dear friend. I never thought that I could find love again after Kojirou left me all alone in this world. I wasn't expecting acceptance. I wasn't expecting unconditional love ever again. I was simply too afraid to feel again. I was simply too scared to let anyone get close to me again.

Yet, it had happened. It had all happened right before my own eyes. I have fallen hard for Atobe Keigo. I have fall head over heel for the man. If I could replace Kojirou with Keigo then could it be possible that Keigo was replacing someone with me?

I know I could never talk to Keigo directly about this so Oshitari seemed to be my only solution. I can't avoid this question anymore. It is time that I face the truth whatever it may be.

**Next day;**

I was feeling rather anxious while I knock on Oshitari's office door.

"Come in."

I walk in and smiled at Oshitari before I took my seat.

"Oshitari, may I have a moment of your time?" I asked politely.

Oshitari look at Fuji and thought,_ "I'm so not falling for his innocent act again."_

"Certainly." Replied Oshitari as he carefully thought over his options.

I tried to calm myself down before asking, "Oshitari, I will get straight to the point. Gakuto told me about the portrait in Keigo's safe. If it is possible, can you tell me everything you know about the person in the painting?"

I was feeling nervous while I watched Oshitari debate whether he should answer my question or not. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Oshitari got up from his seat and said, "Keigo is my closest friend and I would never betray him. However, if you two are getting closer then I believe you deserve to know what is going on. The portrait wasn't meant for outside viewing and my viewing of the portrait was purely accidental."

"What do you mean by accidental?" I asked quickly.

"I am not sure if you remember what had happened to Atobe industry few years ago but Keigo was struggling to keep peace over his company after his father passed away. The other stock holders believed that someone as young as Keigo shouldn't be in charged of this massive company even though Keigo's father held possession over majority of the stocks. That night Keigo was dead drunk when I walk in on him. I remember hearing Keigo murmuring something along the line of "wishing you were here and I will always love you" to the person in that painting." Continued Oshitari.

My finger turned cold but I urged Oshitari to continue.

"My own curiosity won me over and after I took care of Keigo. I took a look at the portrait and I was stunned by his beauty. My breath was taken away by the man in the painting. I have seen my share of handsome men but he was different. There was something about the man in the painting that drawn whoever was viewing to him. Maybe it was the piercing blue eyes. Maybe it was the air of confidence but whatever it was. I think at that moment I finally understand why Keigo told me that he could never love anyone else." Commented Oshitari sadly.

My heart turned cold but I couldn't help but asked, "Do I look that much like the person in the painting?"

Oshitari nodded before saying, "If I didn't know better I would have sworn that the two of you were the same person but that is not possible. The painting was created before Keigo ever met you."

I got up and thanked Oshitari and was about to leave Oshitari's office when he stopped me.

"Fuji, if you want to see the painting for yourself I can have it arranged." Interrupted Oshitari.

"Thank you Oshitari, I will think about it."

I quickly left the office feeling more confused than ever.

That night during dinner with Keigo I was feeling more confused than ever.

"Shusuke, are you feeling alright?" Asked Atobe.

I smiled uncertainly before asking, "Keigo, can I asked you something?"

"Sure, you can ask Ore-sama anything." Replied Atobe calmly.

"Have you ever loved anyone so much that it hurt?" I asked hesitantly.

Atobe put down his fork before asking, "Shusuke, what brought this on?"

I stared into Keigo's eyes and said, "Nothing, I guess I just realized that there is absolutely nothing that I know about you and I want to change that."

After dinner I went home feeling rather empty and dissatisfied. It was the first time that I wanted to leave Keigo. That night I picked up my phone and dialed Oshitari's number.

"Oshitari, this is Fuji. I would like to accept your offer if it still stands."

"Keigo has to sign the final contract with Yuuta's company and will be gone for two days. I can arrange to have you in Keigo's house this Saturday." Replied Oshitari before he hung up the phone.

"Thank you Oshitari."

The week seems to drag on and finally the faithful weekend arrived. I spent the Friday night having dinner with Keigo and before I left. I leaned over and kissed Keigo on the lip for the first time since we started dating.

I could tell Keigo was surprised because since the beginning he had always been the first one to initiative any interaction between us.

**LEMON ALERT- Last Warning**

"Keigo, can I stay with you tonight?" I asked.

Keigo smiled and kissed me back. I feel like I was being blown away on my feet. My legs started to weaken due to Keigo's heated kisses and next thing I know, I was in Keigo's master bedroom.

The atmosphere had gotten a lot hotter and before I felt consumed by Keigo I remembered him asking, "Shusuke, are you sure about this? I can wait if you are not ready."

For once I didn't want to over analyze my situation. For once I just want to feel and at that moment I chose to listen to my heart and ignore the consequence of my action.

Our clothes were everywhere and I was aching with this need. I was craving this unknown sensation and in truth I have never felt so desperate before.

I was desperate for another human's touch.

"Keigo, please ……. I can't wait any longer." I pleaded.

Right now the only thing that I want to do is to be as close to Keigo as possible. I wanted to surrender to Keigo with every fiber in me. Keigo finally took pity on me and entered me. It hurt and I almost screamed at the initial pain but Keigo quickly distracted me with his kisses.

I could feel Keigo panting heavily as he drove in and out of me. The strokes became longer and harder and I could feel my own nails digging at Keigo's back when we came together. At that moment all doubts have erased from my mind. The only thing that I could focus on was how good it felt being with Keigo. The only thing that I could concentrate on was the fact that we were finally one.

My whole body felt limp as I fell back into the bed but the sensation didn't stop. I didn't want Keigo to leave me. I didn't want to feel empty again. I never thought that love making could be so mind blowing. It had always been good with Kojirou but it was completely different with Keigo.

"Shusuke, I love you." Whispered Keigo as he pulls me closer.

"I love you too. Promise me that you will never lie to me."

Those were the last words I told Keigo before I fall asleep. Next morning I woke up alone in Keigo's bed. I smiled at the memory of our first night together. There was part of my body that still ached and there were marks on my body from last night but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

I walked over to Keigo's private shower and cleaned up after myself. After getting dressed, I saw the note that Keigo left for me.

**_Shusuke, I have given you a day off from work. Breakfast is on the table and I will be back on Monday first thing in the morning. I love you. _**

_**Keigo.**_

That night I was back in Keigo's bedroom but somehow the environment seemed different. Last night, the place was full of warmth because Keigo was there but tonight it just felt cold.

Oshitari opened the door to Keigo's private bedroom and show me the safe.

"Fuji, I will leave the rest up to you." Commented Oshitari before he left me all alone in Keigo's bedroom.

My hands lingered over the numbers but I know that there was no point in continuing my relationship with Keigo if I couldn't trust him. I know that I had to see the portrait before I can move on with my life.

02 29 10 04

Click

The safe was opened and slowly I took out the painting that had haunted my dream since Gakuto first told me about it.

My heart dropped when I finally come face to face with the person in the painting. I felt like I was staring into a mirror. The resemblance was simply uncanny. The man in the portrait looks just like me except for one obvious difference. In his eyes I could see the confidence that I had never fully grasped. In his eyes was the confidence that seems to vanish whenever it comes to Keigo's love for me. In reality, I always felt a sense of vulnerability whenever I thought of my relationship with Keigo. I smiled sadly as I put Keigo's most prize possession back in the safe and walked away.

I couldn't remember how but I somehow managed to get back in my apartment. I was glad that no one was home. In the safety of my own room, tears started streaking down my cheek. With each drop of tears rolling down my cheek, my heart became colder and was overwhelm with sadness.

My body started shaking while I dug my nails deeper into my skin. I could see my skin turning white but I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel any physical pain. I couldn't feel anything except for the ache in my heart.

The last thought that was in my mind before I picked up the phone was, _"It was never true love. I was merely just a replacement."_

TBC…

Chapter 11: Farewell lover


	11. Farewell Lover

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji, Yuushi x Gakuto, Yuuta x Mizuki

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Sorry for the delayed chapter. My mind has been pretty unfocused lately and as a result this chapter was bit shorter than my usual chapter. Hope it still makes sense. Much thanks for R & R.

Beta by Merffles.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 11: Farewell lover **

_**I never expect to fall for you but I did. The only thing that I had ever asked from you was to never lie to me. Yet, you couldn't even do that one thing for me. All I wanted was to be the only one. I will always love you but please don't look for me anymore.**_

_**Shusuke**_

Two Years Later...

Inside my heart I could still feel you. You were my sweet addiction. You were the high that I have become addicted to. I was finally able to live my life the way I want to be but I still feel empty. It was like you had never left me or rather it was like I have never left you. The moment that I decided to leave you was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. But I know it was inevitable. It would have hurt too much to look at you day after day. It would have hurt too much to kiss you after knowing that I was just a mere replacement for someone else.

That it was never me you loved in the first place. That the only reason you fell for me was because I look like _him_. I have never hated the way I looked until I saw the painting. Each stroke has represented _him_ to perfection.

_Him_, this man that I will never know or want to know

That night when I was feeling my worst; I surprised myself when I decided to call Mizuki of all people. I never thought I would use the number that Yuuta had given me before I left Paris.

_Flashback_

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Fuji."

"Fuji?"

"Mizuki, can you arrange a flight for me to leave Tokyo right now?" Asked Fuji.

"Fuji, what is going on? Aren't you with Atobe right now?" Asked Mizuki suspiciously.

After a moment of silence, Fuji finally answered, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to know if you can help me find a place to stay that is far away from Japan."

Fuji didn't realize that he was holding his breath till he heard Mizuki's voice again, "Okay, pack your bag and just wait at your apartment. I will have everything arranged for you. It's the least that I could do."

"Thank you." Replied Fuji weakly.

Fuji hung up the phone and started packing. When Fuji finished packing, he smiled sadly because apparently it was possible to pack a person's life in one simple suitcase. Fuji didn't understand why Mizuki helped him, but at that moment he was grateful that he had someone that he could trust. It was weird but for some reason Fuji felt that he could trust Mizuki. Mizuki was a man of his word, because shortly after the phone called, there was a cab outside of Fuji's apartment. Fuji took one last look at his home before he walked out leaving his key on top of a piece of paper.

_**Gakuto;**_

_**I am sorry I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to you in person. I know Oshitari will take care of you for me. I am leaving all my cactus plants behind so whenever you see them it will be like seeing me. I am going to miss you but this is something that I need to do for myself and I hope you will understand.**_

_**Shusuke**_

_End Flashback_

In the last two years I was able to keep up with everyone's daily lives thanks to Mizuki. It turns out that Mizuki have a gifted talent on keeping tab on people without them knowing. I wasn't shocked when Mizuki told me that Oshitari had decided to move in with Gakuto after I left. I wasn't sure why but the first time I saw Oshitari I knew that Gakuto would be a good influence for him. In a way, we were so alike; we were both so calculating and cold hearted. Sometimes I can't help but think that secretly I was hoping to have my own happy ending through Oshitari and Gakuto.

A happy ending

It's time that I stopped being delusional. I was never meant to be with Keigo. We are from two completely different worlds. Keigo was born into a world of luxury and privilege. He was used to having the best and he deserved it. I was a nobody and at the end of the day no one would shed tears over an orphan.

Yes, I was just another person who had a talent that could be exploited by others for profit. I know I should be grateful that I was a fast learner. After Mizuki settled me in one of his private apartment in Paris, I know that I couldn't go back to my old job or even work in the same field without Keigo finding out.

I never thought that I would be making a living out of my old hobby from college but if there was one thing that I learned in the past few years it would be that life will always be unpredictable. While I was in college, I used to take pictures and spend hours in the dark room developing them. For me, the times that I spent in the dark room were some of the most peaceful moments in my life.

When I was in the room, nothing matters and the only thing that concerned me were the moments in my pictures. There was life in my pictures; life that I could only see through the lens.

"Fuji, how is your latest project coming along?" Asked Mizuki.

I smiled when I saw Mizuki walk into my apartment. I know that I could never thank Mizuki enough. He had gone beyond his way to make sure that I was comfortable. I never asked Mizuki why he felt that he owes me anything because I know that when the day comes he will tell me himself.

I put down my camera and said, "Everything is right on schedule; I just need to pick up some new frames for the new pictures."

"Perfect, the client was very impressed with your last work for his new mansion and he has been asking to meet you in person again." Commented Mizuki.

I quickly interrupted Mizuki before he could continue, "Mizuki, you know that I don't like to have business meetings with clients. That was the only rule in our contract. I will provide you with my works and you will take care of all the financial and client interactions."

"Sorry Fuji, but Yukimura-san had fallen completely in love with your work since his first purchase last year. It is only natural that he would want to meet the tensai whom was able to capture all those beautiful masterpieces." Stated Mizuki.

I handed Mizuki a cup of green tea before saying, "They are just pictures."

Mizuki took a sip and said, "Fuji, sometimes I wonder if you are truly the embodiment of perfection. I have never met anyone who was able to perform everything so perfectly and brilliantly. I admit I am jealous of your natural talent toward everything."

My sense was filled with the soothing smell of the tea, "I am a far cry from perfection."

"Fuji?" Asked Mizuki hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what really happened between you and Atobe? You know that he is still looking for you and from what Yuuta had told me, he hasn't been with anyone else since you left." Commented Mizuki casually.

My heart suddenly started to ache a little, "Mizuki, I don't want to talk about it and you promised me that you won't tell anyone about my whereabouts."

"I don't know what Atobe did two years ago but if there is one thing that I am certain it is his love for you." Commented Mizuki as he left the apartment.

After Mizuki left, I let myself fall down on the couch and thought, _"Keigo doesn't love me. He loves my face." _

…

The next day, Fuji was walking around the city of Paris looking for the perfect frame for his new set of pictures when he caught a glimpse of Atobe from the newspaper stand.

"**Top ten most eligible bachelors in the world" **

"Keigo, I can't seem to escape you." Mumbled Fuji to himself softy as he walk away from the newspaper stand.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this." Interrupted a stranger.

Fuji turned around and was surprised when his eyes met a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Thank you." Replied Fuji mindlessly.

"You are welcome and that is quite a collection you got there." Commented the stranger.

Fuji smiled and said, "I guess I went overboard with my purchase today. I was surprised when I saw a new shipment from my favorite store."

"My car is right around the corner and I would be happy to give you a ride if you wish." Offered the stranger.

"Are you always this helpful to complete strangers?" Asked Fuji.

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi and I wouldn't mind being nice if everyone is as interesting as you. By the way, I don't think I caught your name yet." Commented Yukimura.

"That is because I never told you." Answered Fuji as he walked away.

Yukimura smiled and thought, _"It look like my trip to Paris wouldn't be a complete waste of time."_

TBC


	12. Hidden Truth

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji, Yuushi x Gakuto, Yuuta x Mizuki

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. One more chapter and I will finally be able to put the finish touch to this story. In the meantime I have decided to write a multiple fiction for "Capture" and "Picture Perfect" due to the multiple requests that I am getting. I guess we are all just saps in the end and I will start writing more as soon as someone volunteers to beta it for me.

So yes as soon as this fiction is finished I will start working on that somewhat sad but happy ending for Tezuka and Fuji. Oh but don't be confused, my OTP is still Atobe x Fuji :D.

Beta by Merffles.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Hidden Truth**

_Flashback_

"_Keigo, this isn't you." Commented Yukimura._

"_Me? Who am I?" Asked Atobe._

_Yukimura turned away before asking Atobe, "Is he really worth it?"_

"_Seiichi, why did he leave?" Mumbled Atobe before he collapsed on the floor. _

"_Yuushi, what happened to Keigo?" Asked Yukimura._

"_He lost his heart." Answered Oshitari sadly. _

_It hurt. It hurt to see Keigo in so much pain and it hurt even more knowing that there was absolutely nothing that I could do about it. That night I stayed with Keigo till morning. I saw traces of tearstains on his cheek. I noticed the tiredness in his eyelids and the sight tugged at my heart making it wretch in agony. _

_It hurt to know that he could love someone so much. It hurts to know that it wasn't because he was incapable of love. For years I told myself that Keigo will never love another human. For years I told myself to give up on Keigo because love was something that Keigo could never fully understand. _

_Yet, it was like a slap in my face to see Keigo like this. A slap in my face to realize that Keigo knows the pain of love all too well and maybe more than he ever wanted to. _

_Was Fuji Shusuke really worth it?_

_What is it about him that I lack?_

_What is it about him that made you weak in the heart?_

_Hours passed as I stared out the window. The sun has started to resurface and I lost myself for a moment while I stared at the sight of Keigo's body being loved by the sunlight. I move my cold hand to his face and traced over his tear stains. _

"_Shusuke… " Whispered Atobe as he grabbed Yukimura's hand._

"_Don't leave me. I love you."_

_At that moment I felt like crying but I couldn't. I don't know why but tears just wouldn't form. Numbness was washing over me while Keigo held my hand and shared a part of himself with me…_

"_Baka Seiichi, don't you think it is finally time that you give up on Keigo…"_

_End flashback  
_

* * *

I have finally tracked him down. The selfish part of me wants to let it go and hope that with time Keigo will get over him and move on. Yet there is another part of me, the part that want to wipe Keigo's tearstains told me to seek Fuji Shusuke. In this fading city even a bright light can turn into a sigh. Yesterday, I was finally able to see Fuji Shusuke for myself. I was prepared for breathtaking beauty but somehow he still surprised me. I wasn't taken back by his rare beauty but rather I was touched by his coldness.

I could sense an invisible barrier around him. It stung and it reminded me of Keigo. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but wonder how Keigo can be attracted to someone so cold. If I have to imagine the person that Keigo would fall head over heel over, Fuji Shusuke was someone that I would never have conjured up in a million year.

…….

"Fuji, welcome home." Announced Mizuki in a flamboyant style.

Fuji walked in to his apartment and smiled at Mizuki.

"I see that you have let yourself in again." Answered Fuji.

"Well, I had a little fight with Yuuta and thought that it had been a while since I last saw you." Commented Mizuki with a slight frown.

Fuji pour himself a cup of coffee before saying, "Been a while? I just saw you two days ago."

"You know I wouldn't have to come here if you would only return my phone calls on time." Replied Mizuki.

Fuji laughed and said, "Mizuki, you are starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"Hey, no one except Yuuta is allowed to say that about me." Answered Mizuki in a defensive mode.

"So what is going on?" Asked Fuji.

"Well, I am here because I want to make sure that you don't accidentally forget about today's art exhibits like all the other ones." Stated Mizuki firmly.

"I don't see why the world needs to see the person behind the photos." Replied Fuji casually.

"That attitude is exactly why so many people are intrigued by your identity. No one knows who or what F.S stands for behind all your works. I am not exaggerating when I said that your real identity had become one of the greatest mysteries in the art industry in the last decade." Commented Mizuki with a smirk.

"Mizuki, I already told you that I will attend tonight's exhibit with you." Stated Fuji.

"Good but I am still not taking any chance so in the meantime I will just stay here with you. Oh and one more thing, I sort of told Yuuta where you have been this whole time." Replied Mizuki quickly as he run quickly to Fuji's bedroom and dragged Yuuta out.

"Aniki."

Fuji was at a loss for words while he stared at his brother, "Yuuta…"

Yuuta suddenly turned towards Mizuki and in an angry tone started, "Mizuki, how can you keep this from me especially after knowing how much trouble everyone was having looking for aniki especially Atobe. Tell me how long did you plan on keeping aniki's location from me if I didn't overheard your conversation with aniki?"

Mizuki sigh and laugh nervously before saying, "But Yuuta, I promised Fuji and ……."

"Aniki, why did you leave?" Asked Yuuta ignoring his boyfriend's weak attempt completely.

"Yuuta, you don't understand. I have to leave and I was the one that made Mizuki promise to keep my whereabouts a secret from everyone especially from him." Replied Fuji.

"No, aniki, you are the one who doesn't understand. Atobe has been looking all over for you but we never thought that Mizuki would be the one hiding you right under our nose." Stated Yuuta angrily.

"Guys, lets drop this and we need to get going if we are going to make it to the art gallery on time." Interrupted Mizuki in hope of keeping peace between the two brothers.

"Yes Yuuta we will talk later." Answered Fuji as he walk out the door.

"Yuuta, let's listen to Fuji for now because our limo is waiting for us outside and we have to leave now if we want to make it on time." Commented Mizuki as he pushed Yuuta out the door.

…..

At the gallery there was a huge turnout. The news that tensai F.S will show up had attract quite a crowd and even before the start of the exhibit there was huge excitement over F.S.

"_I heard that F.S is going to show up today."_

"_Really, I have been following his work since the beginning of his career. His pictures are truly breath taking. I never thought that I could be so moved by a simple picture." _

"_I know I wonder what kind of a person he is. He must be a true prodigy to be able to take those pictures." _

"Idiots." Mumbled Yukimura as he walked around the exhibit.

"_So who is he?"_

"_I heard he is finally here."_

"_He is but it seems that he made a deal with his manager that he will be at the exhibit but forbid anyone to make his presence known."_

"_Ahhhhhh, so how are we going to know who F.S is?"  
_

"_I guess we could try and asked anyone who look suspicious." _

"_That is not going to work and what if he decided to lie to us."_

…

Meanwhile, Yukimura overheard the whole conversation and couldn't help but smiled at Fuji's sadistic plan. Somehow Fuji had managed to satisfy his manager's plan while maintaining his privacy.

"Fuji, you do realize that you being here anonymous defied the whole purpose of showing up." Stated Mizuki with a sigh.

"Mizuki, we had a deal. I will only show up under my own term." Replied Fuji with a smile.

"Mizuki, stop arguing with aniki for a moment. I need to talk to aniki about why he suddenly decided to leave Tokyo." Interrupted Yuuta impatiently.

"Yuuta, listen…" Started Fuji.

"No, aniki you listen. I know there must be some misunderstanding between you and Atobe because there was never any doubt in my mind that he loves you." Stated Yuuta.

"Yuuta, how can you be so sure?" Asked Fuji in a doubtful tone.

"Because his eyes are sad and lonely and eyes don't lie." Replied Yuuta.

"Eyes don't lie…"

Fuji laughed sadly before continued, "But human could. Yuuta, you want the truth, well here is the truth. The reason I left was because I found out that Keigo only loves me because I look like him."

"Him?"

"Yes, I saw Keigo's most prized possession. Yuuta, I look just like him. The long haired man in the painting."

"Aniki, do you mean the one in Atobe's safe?" Asked Yuuta suspiciously.

"You know about the painting?" Asked Fuji.

"Aniki, I know this must be a first for you but you are truly an idiot." Commented Yuuta.

"Well said and I can't help but agree with your brother here." Interrupted Yukimura.

"Forgive me for interrupting but my name is Yukimura Seiichi and I am here to take you, my dear back with me to Tokyo to show you how big of an idiot you truly are."

TBC

Next chapter will be the conclusion and I will finally be able to write "Fin."


	13. Piece by Piece & Epilogue

Pairings: Atobe x Fuji, Yuushi x Gakuto, Yuuta x Mizuki

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

Genre: Angst/Fantasy/Romance

A.N. Here is the conclusion for this long fiction and thanks to all the faithful readers for staying with the story.

Beta by Merffles

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Piece by Piece**

"_Forgive me for interrupting, but my name is Yukimura Seiichi and I am here to take you, my dear back with me to Tokyo to show how big of an idiot you truly are." _

Everything was a blur to Fuji after Yukimura announced his intentions of taking Fuji back to Tokyo. Fuji stood there speechless and in shock while Yuuta talked with Yukimura like old friends.

"Yukimura-san, I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" Asked Yuuta in an eager tone which made Mizuki slightly upset.

Mizuki immediately grabbed Yuuta's hand in a possessive manner and glared Yukimura silently.

Yukimura smiled and angered Mizuki further by kissing both of Yuuta's cheek before saying, "Yuuta-kun, it had been too long and you have grown up to be such a handsome young man."

Yuuta blushed before answering, "I will never forget how much Yukimura-san had helped me when I first started working in Paris."

"Nonsense, I saw your true potential despite your lack of experience and decided that investing in your company was the right thing to do." Stated Yukimura.

"Wait Yuuta; don't tell me that he's the one who invested in your company along with Atobe." Interrupted Mizuki.

"There is no point in talking about ancient history. I am actually here on a secret mission." Stated Yukimura with a smile.

"A secret mission?" Asked Yuuta curiosity.

"Yes, I like to call it "Runaway Bride." It seemed that Atobe's bride to be decided to vanish before he could propose and being one of his few friends, I had no choice but to help him." Commented Yukimura.

"Wait a minute, I am not Keigo's bride and for all we know Keigo has already found his new replacement." Stated Fuji angrily.

"Hello, Fuji-kun, I told you that we will meet again and this time I am taking you with me even if I have to drug you and tie you up." Commented Yukimura gently as he grabbed Fuji's slim waist.

Before Fuji could protest further, his vision started to grow blurry and before he knew it he was surrounded by a pitch of darkness.

"Aniki!"

"Fuji!"

"Don't worry Yuuta-kun and Yuuta's significant other. Fuji-kun is going to be taking a little nap. I heard from Keigo that Fuji-kun wasn't really a fan of flying and I thought that it would be a lot easier to convince a sleeping tensai than a fully awake one." Stated Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san, I am still not sure how aniki will react when he waked up." Commented Yuuta in a slightly uncertain tone.

"There is no need for us to worry about minor details because once we arrive in Tokyo it will be Keigo's responsibility to deal with Fuji-kun's unpleasantness." Commented Yukimura as he carried Fuji out of the door.

"Yuuta, are you sure Fuji is safe in his hand?" Asked Mizuki suspiciously.

"I know Yukimura-san would never do anything to hurt Atobe and if he knows how important aniki is to Atobe then we can rest assure that aniki will be safe." Commented Yuuta.

"I still can't believe he put sleeping pill in Fuji's drink." Stated Mizuki in complete disbelief.

"Yukimura-san is the kindest person I ever meet but he is also someone that you never want to piss off." Commented Yuuta with a shiver down his spine.

"Yuuta, I really hope that Atobe will be able to clear Fuji's doubt." Commented Mizuki.

Yuuta grinned before saying, "Don't worry, I am sure once aniki found out how foolish he has been he will welcome Atobe with open arms."

"What do you mean?" Asked Mizuki.

"I am not telling you because I can't believe you have the nerve to keep aniki's whereabouts from me." Stated Yuuta angrily as he stalked off.

"Yuuta, I am sorry." Yelled Mizuki as he ran after Yuuta.

The sudden departure of the four had made quite an impression at the exhibit but truth is, none of them could have care less about what others think of them. In the meantime, Yuuta was trying his hardest not to laugh while putting on an angry face because he knew that Mizuki was only doing what he thought was best for his aniki. However, that still doesn't change the fact that he is going to make Mizuki suffer a little bit for deceiving him.

On the other hand, Yukimura had managed to place Fuji and himself on the first flight back to Tokyo.

Yukimura gently traced his fingertip over Fuji's face before saying, "Fuji Shusuke, you really are a thing of beauty. No wonder Keigo had fallen head over heels for you."

Finally the plane landed in Tokyo and Yukimura proceeded to carry Fuji to his limo after telling the driver directions to Atobe's mansion. Atobe's servants immediately let Yukimura into the mansion once they saw his limo approaching the gate. After Yukimura had placed Fuji in Atobe's master bedroom, he couldn't help but leaned over and kiss Fuji on the lips.

"An indirected kiss from Keigo." Whispered Yukimura as he left the mansion with a sad smile on his face.

On the way back to his own house, Yukimura took out his cell phone and called Oshitari, "Yuushi, tell Keigo that I left a surprise for him in his bedroom and it is best if he hurry back before sleeping beauty wakes up."

"Seiichi, wait …….." Started Oshitari before he noticed that Yukimura had hung up the phone.

Fuji couldn't help but feel a cold chill after waking up in Atobe's bed. His emotions were running high but more than anything he felt trapped in Atobe's master bedroom. The last time he was here was when they made love for the first time. It was everything that he had hoped to be and it pained him to have to leave Atobe after that.

Fuji finally calms himself down long enough to make some rational decision and the first thing on his mind is that he has to leave the room as soon as possible. The thought of seeing Atobe again was still too much for Fuji but before he could make it to the door, the door sudden got busted open.

"Shusuke …….."

Even a miracle encounter can turn into an illusion with a single drop of tear. I never thought that I would ever see Keigo whispered my name again. Even as I started backing away from him, I know that I was wishing for his touch. I know that I still craved his warmth and wonder how it would feel for him to hold me tight against his body when the light in the city glimmers.

"Keigo, why am I here?" Asked Fuji as he finally started to crumble from the inside out.

"Don't leave me again. Please don't leave me alone again." Begged Atobe quietly as he held Fuji close to his heart.

Being in Keigo's embrace caused all these past memories to rush back. I remember your lips tasting like hot molten lava, sinking and leaving a permanent scar in my heart. I thought I was able to give up on you, I want to stop going after the illusion that we can be together but why is it that the heart always seem to have a mind of his own. The city lights fade away as the morning sun rises.

I never had my chance to whisper the last words to you, "Good bye."

I don't know what happened but I was shivering and you were holding me. I hate myself for being so weak and more importantly I hate myself for lusting after your body heat. Last night, I slept in the warmth like it was a glimpse of a dream. The whole time I was away from you I was never able to sleep and I felt like my heart was constantly wandering in the city.

For two years, I had never stopped running, running away to a lonely isolation.

"Shusuke, why did you leave me? I love you so much." Whispered Atobe in his sleep.

When I decided that I was going to leave I asked myself why do I exist and live. At that time I realized that the hardest thing one can feel was knowing that you are not needed by anyone in this world. The pain of being alone was completely out of this world and it saddened me.

The morning sun showed me how tired Keigo has become.

"I am sorry Keigo. I will never leave you again even if I was merely a replacement."

Atobe suddenly woke up and breathe a sign of relief when he saw Fuji by the window.

"Did I wake you up?" Asked Fuji.

"No, I thought you left again when I felt the absence of your body in my arm." Commented Atobe as he embraced Fuji from the back.

"Keigo, I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For being selfish, I realized that I rather be a replacement than gone from your life."

"A replacement?"

"Yes, you don't have to hide it from me anymore. I saw the painting and I know that the only reason you love me was because I look like him."

"Was that why you left?" Asked Atobe in disbelief.

"Yes, silly isn't it." Commented Fuji sadly.

"There was never anyone else. I was yours since the first time we kiss centuries ago. You taste like sin and I was never able to resist you, not before and not now." Stated Atobe.

My heart started to weaken at Keigo's words and I realized that strangely I believe him because to me Keigo was … everything in this world.

**Epilogue**

**Hello and Goodbye**

"Seiichi, I am forever in your debt." Commented Atobe.

Yukimura laughed before saying, "I just want to see you happy again."

Fuji left Atobe's side before walking over and embraced Yukimura whole hearty.

"Thank you Yukimura, I would still be hiding from Keigo if it wasn't for you." Stated Fuji.

"Nonsense, I know that you two lovebirds would find your way back to each other sooner or later. In the meantime, I will be going now and Fuji-kun try not to get jealous over your own portrait from now on." Commented Yukimura with a joking laugh before leaving the two alone.

Fuji blushed before waving goodbye to Yukimura.

"Keigo, I am always amazed how someone like you managed to have so many friends." Stated Fuji.

Atobe laugh before replying, "Because everyone just wants a piece of Ore-sama."

"Idiot." Commented Fuji.

"Yes, but I am your idiot." Interrupted Atobe as he sealed Fuji's mouth with a deep kiss.

_Because to me Shusuke was everything in this world_

On the other hand, Yukimura couldn't help but laugh as he got on the plane again.

"I think this idiot finally earned himself a vacation." Commented Yukimura out loud.

"I can't help but overheard your statement." Interrupted a stranger.

Yukimura glanced over and saw a man with kind eyes and silver hair.

"I just traveled halfway across the world to help the man I love reunited with his lost lover." Laughed Yukimura sadly.

"Seven years ago, I fake my own death so I could help the man I love reunited with his old lover." Commented the stranger.

Yukimura smiled before pouring wine in two glasses and said, "I believe a toast is in order."

"Yes, idiots like us deserve a toast." Stated the stranger.

"To us."

"To us."

"The name is Yukimura Seiichi and your is?" Asked Yukimura.

"Saeki Koujirou …"

Fin


End file.
